Bass the (Turtle) Tortoise
by jbskyyy
Summary: CHAPTER 14- MAURA was wearing a pirate costume for Jane !/ch- 13 -Maura gives Jane a amazing surprise !-/-/Bass is back! Chapter 12 is up. Clemmy Bass's girlfriend is moving in. Jane is moved in with Maura. Angela is getting a check.
1. Chapter 1

**BASS the (Turtle)Tortoise**

**Maura and Jane had a weekend off from work. They planned a romantic weekend just the two of them. Wanting privacy they decided to stay at Jane's apartment. Jane helped Maura bring Bass to Jane's apartment . Bass was a little ill so Maura wanted to keep an eye on him over the weekend. But it was no easy feat when you have a 200 pound tortoise to move from one place to another . But thankfully they were helped by Jane's burly weight lifter neighbor Johnny who lived two doors down. They thanked Johnny once they got Bass inside. **

**Jo Friday was with Angela for the weekend . Maura and Jane start settling in for their romantic weekend. Maura started putting the groceries away that they had bought for their weekend . Jane came over and grabbed a beer and a kiss from Maura. **

" **Jane I do not see the strawberries we bought for Bass . All I see is our chocolate covered ones. Did we bring everything up from your car? "**

**Jane picked up one of the chocolate covered ones and took a bite from it. Then offered Maura a bite which she took. " I brought every thing up Maura they must not of put it in our bag. Can't Bass just eat these chocolate covered ones? " **

**Maura made a disapproving face and said " It won't hurt him but it is really not a healthy choice for him. "**

**Jane came up behind Maura and pulled her into a hug . She rested her head on Maura's shoulder and said in Maura's ear " Ah let him live a little this weekend and have some chocolate. "**

**Maura turned her head and kissed Jane " Jane if he gets sick from them you have to clean it up. "**

" **Ah he will be alright. " Jane picked out a fresh strawberry and bent down and fed it to Bass. Bass ate it . " See Maura he likes them. "**

**Maura fixed a plate of healthy food for Bass. She bent down and gave it to him. Maura started to walk out of the kitchen. When Jane grabbed another strawberry and put it on Bass's plate.**

" **There you go buddy that ones for dessert." Jane and Maura both laughed as Bass ate the strawberry first. **

" **Jane you are a bad influence on him. "**

**The couple settled down in the living room . They were sitting on the couch cuddling watching TV. **

" **Jane...? "**

**Jane looks up from Maura's lap. Where her head was positioned. " What Sweetie ? "**

**Hesitantly Maura wondered if she should ask Jane a question. She wanted to try something new in the bedroom. But knew she had to approach new sexual things slowly with Jane. Jane tended to be a little skittish. Even though Jane had been open to everything she had suggested so far. But this next thing she was going to suggest might be a little too much for Jane. Considering Jane had been tied up before by criminals and held hostage. So Jane might not be opened to willingly let her handcuff her and have sex with her. But Maura thought it could not hurt to ask. Because she really wanted to do this with Jane. It had been her fantasy for a long time. **

" **I was thinking ."**

**Teasing Jane cut her off " Oh no I'm in trouble when you start thinking."**

**Maura smiled and playfully smacked Jane on her forearm. " Jane … I have had this fantasy... and well.."**

**Jane let out a long breath " Another one? …. Geez Maura how many more you got? Why don't you just show me the list? Which I know you must have somewhere. Let me know what I'm in for here. Or if I need to take out more life insurance. " Jane grinned at Maura waiting for her reaction. Jane didn't want Maura to know how much she really enjoyed all the new sexual things they had been doing. But she really did like it.**

**Smiling down looking into Jane's face. " Life insurance really? No …. I was well I want to ..." Maura started getting nervous . Flashes of Jane's ordeals with Hoyt started running through her thoughts. **

" **Out with it Maura. What's the worse that can happen. I say no . No big deal. We then just go down to the next thing on your list." She smiled and pulled Maura down for a kiss.**

**Maura gathered up her courage and asked " Well Jane I would like to try maybe using handcuffs."**

**Jane physically flinched but tried to recover quickly before Maura noticed. But Maura noticed right away. **

" **Jane it's okay we do not have to really it is not a big deal. " Although it really was a big deal to Maura . For some reason Maura could not stop thinking about this one fantasy. But she would try to forget it. If it really upset Jane so much.**

**Jane stayed quiet for awhile not making eye contact with Maura . While she was still laying her head in Maura's lap. Then knowing she was taking to long to answer Maura. Jane said. " I just need some time to think about okay. I'm not saying no but just let me think about okay? Let's finish watching this movie then I'll answer okay? "**

" **Jane there is no rush you can think about it for as long as it takes to make you feel comfortable. We do not even have to do it or think about it this weekend if you do not want to. I certainly do not want to pressure you to do anything that would make you uncomfortable. Jane nodded in agreement.**

**They were both quiet and deep in thought throughout the rest of the movie. As soon as soon as the credits started to roll. Jane shot up " Let's do it... I'm guessing you want to put the handcuffs on me right? " Maura nodded yes. " Okay Maura let's go to the bedroom. "**

**Jane turned off the TV and took Maura by the hand and led her to the bedroom. Jane went to her gun belt and pulled her handcuffs out . Then she handed them to Maura. Maura noticed the slight trembling of Jane's hand as she handed her the cuffs.**

**Maura took Jane's hand into hers " Jane we do not have to do this really. If it is making your hand tremble like this. I love you I do not want to do anything to hurt you or make you uncomfortable."**

**Jane smiled thankful Maura was trying to be understanding. Jane looked her in the eyes and got serious " Maura sweetie I need to do this..for me too...I'm just so tired of being afraid and scared. I think this might be a step in the right direction to take back the control of my life. " Jane smiled and crooked her head sideways thinking about what she just said. Thinking that it didn't sound right. So she jokingly said it out loud again trying to explain it to herself. " So I am going to try and take back control of my life. By giving you all the control of my body. Nope that still sounds wrong... But Maura you know what I mean don't you? "**

**Maura laughed and nodded " Yes I do Jane come here. "**

**Maura opened her arms for Jane and held them out . Jane walked into her arms and Maura held Jane tightly and kissed her .**

" **Are you really sure Jane? "**

**Jane nodded yes. Maura smiled and said " Well then you are wearing too many clothes. Let me help you with that." **

**Jane smiled as Maura started slowly undressing her. " Maura I believe the same could be said about you. I'll help you ." Jane started kissing her and quickly undressing Maura . Jane wanted Maura naked first. **

**Once they were both naked Maura sat on the bed and patted the bed for Jane to sit on. Jane froze and was having flashes of that psycho who had cuffed her to the bed and thought she was his wife. **

" **Maura I don't think I can do this on the bed . It's too much like what he did ….."**

**Realizing what Jane was saying Maura said " Oh God I am sorry I was not thinking. Of course … Jane I forgot he had duplicated your bedroom. I am so sorry ….I Jane.."**

**Jane came over and took Maura into her arms She said into Maura's ear " No no Maura it's okay …. I think maybe if I'm just not on the bed …..I'll be okay. " Jane pulled out of the embrace and kissed Maura .**

**Jane looked around the room. She said " Maybe at the end of the bed on the floor. That way I will be facing the opened door and I won't feel so trapped. What do think would that work for you? " **

**Maura kissed Jane . Then she said as she looked over the area Jane pointed out. " Yes. Well I think we definitely need to put down a lot of pillows to lay on. " Maura looked to Jane . Jane nodded in agreement. **

**Jane and Maura threw all the pillows and cushions from her living room and bedroom onto the bedroom floor. It was like a little bed on the floor at the end of the bed facing the opened door.**

**Maura stood back and looked at it " Well I think we are ready . Last chance to back out Jane? "**

**Jane smiled and sat down onto the makeshift bed. Jane gave Maura a sexy smile and started curling and uncurling her index finger at Maura for her to come to her. Maura smiled and came over and knelt in front of Jane . She gave her a passionate kiss then said " At any time you want to stop we will stop okay? " Jane nodded yes " Okay I'm going to put the handcuffs on now? "**

**Maura took Jane's arms and lifted them up over her head and cuffed her hands together and hooked the handcuffs through the bed frame. That way Jane could either sit or lay down. Then Maura slowly ran her hands down over Jane's breasts. Jane closed her eyes and let out a small moan. And then Maura pulled on the handcuffs to make sure they were not too tight.**

" **Comfortable? " Jane nodded yes. " Okay now Jane I need to go into the kitchen and get some things. I will be right back. Yell if you need me Okay? " Jane nodded again and Maura leaned over and kissed Jane. Then got up and left for the kitchen.**

**Maura gathered up everything she needed and came back in to the bedroom. She sat the tray of goodies down on the floor next to Jane. Then Maura sat down beside Jane so close that their thighs were touching . She put her arm around Jane's shoulder . And pulled her closer to her and kissed her. **

**Maura picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and held it up to Jane's lips. Jane licked it with her long tongue. As Maura watched her she was biting her own bottom lip. Then Maura moved the strawberry closer to Jane's lips. Jane sucked it halfway into her mouth. Then swirled her tongue around it. Maura was getting aroused . She could feel herself soaking the pillow beneath her as she watched Jane .**

**Maura heard Bass make a noise in the kitchen. It made her jump and the strawberry fell out of fingers and fell down in between Jane's legs. They both looked down at the strawberry and back up at each other. They both smiled as they saw the lust in the others eyes. Maura started lowering her head to go down between Jane's legs and retrieve the strawberry.**

**Before she could act on it they heard a loud crash. Maura jumped up and went to investigate. Maura went to the kitchen and saw Bass. He had knocked over a bag of Jo Friday's dog food. And the food was everywhere in the kitchen. Maura panicked as Bass was headed to the food. She grabbed a broom and swept the food as far away from Bass as she could. Then she ran back into the bedroom. **

**Jane looked worried and started pulling on the cuffs to get loose. " What! What is it? Get me out of theses cuffs. Maura talk to me ."**

**Maura took a deep breath " Bass he knocked over Jo's dog food and it is everywhere on the floor. "**

**Jane laughed and was confused as to what the problem was " Maura calm down. Just unlock these cuffs and I'll clean it up. "**

**Maura still looked panic stricken . " Jane you do not understand. It is dangerous for a tortoise to ingest dog food. It could really make him deathly ill. I have to get it all cleaned up before he eats some of it. "**

**Understanding now Jane nods " Maura quick get the keys And unlock these cuffs and we can both get it cleaned up before Bass can eat the dog food Okay? "**

" **Yes yes okay . Where are your keys? " Maura asked Jane.**

" **I think they are on my key chain. My keys are on the kitchen counter. Next to where the dog food … was. " Jane struggled with the hand cuffs trying to get loose. **

**Maura went to retrieve the keys. She saw Bass once again headed for the dog food. " Bass NO! She pushed the tortoise away with her foot. Then took the broom and quickly swept the food in the opposite way Bass was traveling. Maura's backside knocked into the counter and knocked over a bottle of champagne she had been chilling in a bucket of ice. It went crashing to the floor. The bottle broke and the champagne and glass spilled all over the dog food .She panicked and began sweeping the mess best she could away from Bass. She looked for the key chain and found it on the floor in the dog food. She picked them up and went back to the bedroom. **

**Nervously she asked " Jane which key is it? " She held the keys in front of Jane's face.**

**Jane looked but didn't see the key. Then Jane remembered " Oh Shit! Maura I left them on my other gun belt at your house. You are going to have to go get them. " **

**Maura still panicky " I can't leave. I broke a bottle of champagne on top of the dog food. It is a real mess. I have to clean it up before Bass eats any of it . Let me go get Johnny so he can keep Bass away from the mess .While I go get the keys. "**

**Jane's eyes got big " No! God no Maura . He can't see me like this. Now wait there has to be a way we can do this without involving other people. Give me a second. " Jane was thinking. Maura was nervously tapping her foot. Then Maura grabbed her clothes and started putting them on. **

" **Maura look in my closet. I think I still have that safety dog gate Ma gave me when I got Jo. That would keep Bass out of the kitchen till we get it clean up. "**

**A look of relief washed over Maura's face. She ran to the closet. She started throwing things out looking for the safety gate. " Oh Yay! " Maura had found it and pulled it out of it's box. She looked at Jane and said " I am just going to go put this up and I will be right back. " Maura leans down and kisses Jane .**

**Relieved Jane says " Well I'm just glad I remembered that I had it. "**

**Maura took the gate and went to the kitchen and set it up. Once it was up she shook it to test it to see if it was strong enough to keep Bass out. And it was. She then went back to check on Jane. **

" **Maura could you get me a blanket or something. I'm getting cold. "**

**Maura smiles and teases Jane " Of course sorry I should have gotten you one earlier. But you just look so sexy sitting there naked. "**

**Jane smiles and blushes " Maura stop it. Just get me a blanket . "**

**Maura takes a blanket from the bed and puts it around Jane and kisses her. Then takes a look under the blanket at Jane's naked body. Maura laughs and kisses Jane again and says " I need something to think about while I drive to my house. "**

**Jane smirks " Maura please go get my keys. We will have plenty of naked time later. " **

**Maura smiles " Mmmm naked time I like the sound of that. Jane baby do you need anything before I go? Maybe something to drink?" **

" **How bought some champagne? "**

**Maura gave Jane a mean look. " That is not funny Jane. That champagne was that champagne you liked so much at Garrett's family house. "**

**Very disappointed " Oh no I loved that champagne . Damn! "**

" **Language Jane. But yes I know you liked it. That is why I bought two bottles. I put the other bottle on ice for later."**

**Jane smiled " Really ?! Thanks Maura. Listen I don't need anything. Why don't you just go and get the key. " Maura leaned over and kissed Jane. And started to leave . " Hurry but be safe Maura."**

" **I will . Jane do not go anywhere. " Maura saw Bass headed for the kitchen. She gave him a shove with her foot and he started heading toward the bedroom. Maura thought that would be okay he could keep Jane company while she was gone. Maura was at the door when she heard Jane yell from the bedroom.**

" **Not Funny Maura!"**

**Maura laughed as she left and drove to her house.**

**Jane sat there bored to death. Then she saw Bass moving inside the bedroom doorway. " Well well well Look who it is, the trouble making turtle . And I even gave you chocolate covered strawberries. What do you have to say for yourself? You know I was going to have sex with your Mom. Is that why you did it? "**

**Bass was silent just staring at the naked Detective cuffed to the bed. Jane huffed " I thought so. Nothing to say for yourself. Go on out of here . I'm going to take a nap until Maura comes back. " As if the tortoise understood Jane Bass turned and left the bedroom. " Yeah that's what I thought you know who's the boss around here. Go on and leave. " Jane got comfortable and quickly fell asleep .**

**Sometime later Jane felt something heavy on her legs underneath the blanket. Jane couldn't move her legs. Still not completely awake she thought it was Maura. Jane had not opened her eyes yet. She could feel something rub on her thigh . It felt good and Jane moaned softly.**

**Maura was walking in the door to Jane's apartment . And she heard Jane moan. She thought maybe Jane was in pain. So she hurriedly ran to the bedroom. Maura saw Jane sitting there naked and handcuffed to the bed. The blanket had fell down to her waist. Jane's eyes were closed. And there was something moving under the blanket between Jane's legs. Jane moaned softly again. She still thought it was Maura. Maura saw something move again and saw a tail a tortoise tail. She put her hand over her mouth trying to hide her smile. It was Bass. Bass had crawled under Jane's blanket. And had made Jane moan (in pleasure). Maura started giggling. **

" **Jane should I be jealous? "**

" **Maura what are you talking about? " Jane finally opened her eyes and saw Maura standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Jane was still sleepy and now confused. She looked at the blanket then at Maura. She still wasn't getting it.**

**Maura moved toward her and pulled the blanket off her and Bass. Jane's eyes got big as saucers and she screamed. **

" **What the fuck?! Get off me. Maura I can't move ! It's touching my thigh! " Maura was laughing hard at the situation. Jane was squirming trying to get out from underneath the turtle. But her hands were still cuffed. And the weight of Bass on her thighs made it impossible for her to move.**

" **Oh! Ewwww! it's got a tongue Maura and it's touching my leg. Maura help me please. Stop laughing Maura. "**

**Maura was doubled over laughing. But she grabbed hold of Bass's shell and tried to pull him off her girlfriend. " Bass get off Jane... She's my girlfriend." Giggling but still pulling on the shell. But Bass wasn't budging. **

" **Maura I swear to God if this turtle touches my vagina in any way shape or form. I'm going to shoot it. Maura get the key and unlock the cuffs. .. Ewwww Ewww Ewww! It's got a head and it moved Maura."**

**Maura ran to get the key . She ran back in looking through the keys for the key to the handcuffs. " Jane calm down Bass is not going to hurt you. And yes he has a head and a tongue. They are not going to hurt you. Let me ask you something. Is that strawberry still between your legs? " **

" **Yea Maura it is but now is not the time . Get this turtle off of me. … Wait you know what just get me my gun. I'll just shoot it . "**

**Maura laughing finds the handcuff keys. Maura starts unlocking the cuffs. " Jane tortoise not turtle. And you are not going to shoot Bass... And I was not coming on to you about the strawberry. I was just going to say that is what Bass was probably after. "**

**The handcuffs finally unlocked and off Jane pushed Bass off her. She then held the blanket up over herself clinging to her chest. " My God Maura get that thing out of here or I will shoot it."**

**Maura runs to the kitchen and gets a chocolate cover strawberry. Comes back and holds it in front of Bass and leads him out of the bedroom with it. Maura throws it to the living room . And she watches in amazement as Bass almost runs after the strawberry. **

**Maura closes the bedroom door so Bass can not come back in. " See he was after the strawberry not your vagina. " Maura laughed and sat down next to Jane.**

" **Maura it's not funny." Jane smiles at Maura. " Well maybe a little. " They both start to laugh. **

" **You know Jane if you had not given him that first strawberry this would not have happened. "**

**Jane laughs and teases Maura " Give me my gun . I'm going to shoot you both. That way there won't be any witnesses to what happened to me." **

**Maura laughs and nods Maura reaches under the covers and retrieves the strawberry from in between Jane's legs. She then takes a bite out of it " Mmmmm Jane it taste like you sooo good . No wonder Bass wanted some so badly. Here take a bite. "**

**Jane leans over and kisses Maura. Then takes a bite of the strawberry. " I feel so dirty. I need a shower. "**

**Maura and Jane both break out in a fit of laughing and giggling.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bass (Turtle) The Tortoise

**Jane and Maura spent the day shopping. Jane was grumpy and dragging her feet the whole day. She was never a happy shopper. Her idea of shopping was to get in and out of a store ****as fast as she could. But of course Maura's idea of shopping was to look at everything in the store and commenting on them. Maura sensing Jane had had just about all the shopping she could handle. Maura thought she would take Jane one last place somewhere she would want to go. The store was called The Thing Store. It was a specialty store that sold sexual enhancers. **

**As they pulled into the parking lot of the store " Sex toys! Really, Maura? This is the store you thought I would enjoy shopping in? "**

**Maura smiles " Yes Jane you like have expressed your pleasure in ****using them. I thought you would like to pick out the next ones we use. Does that idea not appeal to you? "**

**Jane face was blushing just thinking about walking in the store. " What if I see someone I know? No Maura let's go home. "**

" **Jane don't be silly. If you see someone you know that means they are also buying items in the store. "**

**Jane was was trying to find a flaw ****in Maura's reasoning but then gave up. " Fine Maura I'll go in the store. But I get to pick what we take home. And we pay cash. "**

**Maura nodded yes as they got out of the car and went inside the store. ****Jane's eyes got big as she looked in the store . The lights were unusually bright in the store she thought to herself. As she ****looked at the assortment of dildos they had to pass to get into the heart of the ****store. Jane's face was turning a darker shade of crimson red as they passed the ever growing bigger sizes of dildos. Jane pulled her hoodie up over her head and put her sunglasses on. Maura turned to look at an item. She saw Jane standing ****behind her looking like the Unabomber.**

**Maura pulled the hood off of Jane's head " Jane you are acting ****childish. Take off those sunglasses and help me pick one out one of these ****vibrators. You know you need a new one? " **

**Jane took off her sunglasses. " Maura please keep your voice down. I don't want everyone knowing what kind of sex toys I do or don't need. And I don't need one of those things anyways. " **

**Maura shook her head in frustration over how Jane was acting. ****Then she noticed a table full of animal shaped dildos. She thought she could get ****Jane to cheer up by making fun of the different shapes. She led Jane by the hand over to the table. **

**Maura tried to joke with Jane. " Oh look ! Jane look a tiger shaped one. That would be good for you huh tiger? " Maura winked at Jane.**

**Jane laughed then picked up another one and showed Maura. " Look ****an elephant. " They both started giggling. " You know an elephant never forgets. I ****know I'd never forget using this. " They ****laughed harder.**

**Maura picked up a different one guaranteed to get a reaction from Jane. " Look Jane. "**

**Jane' s face fell. " That is not funny Maura. Put that down. Let's go? "**

**Jane started walking to leave the store. Maura grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her. And laughingly said " Jane stop I'm sorry . But it was cute it looked just like Bass. "**

" **C'mon Maura I thought we decided not to speak of it ever again. " **

" **I know I'm sorry. But it was laying right there. Come on let's go pick something out to use tonight, please? " Maura put her arms around Jane's waist and leaned up and kissed Jane.**

" **Okay one thing then we go home ****? " Maura nodded yes. They walked back into the store. Jane led them over to the ****modest sized non animal shaped dildos. ****Jane and Maura had used a strap on once before. Jane had really liked it . But they never used it again . Because Angela had found it in the dishwasher and asked Jane and Maura who's it was. Jane said ****she could never use it again because her Ma had seen it. She would be too embarrassed. So they needed a new one ****her Ma hadn't seen.**

**Maura and Jane were looking at ****the different dildos. Jane saw one she ****liked and picked it up and showed Maura. It was a purple double dildo that vibrated. **

**Maura smiled at Jane's selection hoping she wasn't joking. " I like that one too Jane. Is that the one you want to get? " Jane shyly nodded yes. " Jane you are so cute when you get embarrassed. "**

" **Yeah yeah yeah let's go Maura. "**

" **But what about a ..?"**

**Jane cut her off with a kiss. " We are done. Let's go home . " Then led her to the checkout. **

**They had decided to spend the ****rest of their weekend at Maura's. Because Jane didn't want to be reminded of the " Incident " that happened ****between her and Bass. Jane was avoiding Bass as much as she could. She even paid ****some kids to carry Bass out of her apartment and into Maura's house. So that Jane would not have to touch or look at the turtle (tortoise). Plus Jo Friday was there already.**

**They settled in for the night having finished their Chinese take out. They cuddled up on the couch . They were watching a documentary on TV. Once the show was over Maura crawled up into the crook of Jane's neck. She kissed behind Jane's ear. Then licked her earlobe and gently sucked it into her mouth. **

**Jane closed her eyes " Mmm Maura that feels good. Let's go to bed ? "**

**Maura smiles " Bed yes sleep no. " **

**Holding each others hands. They got up to go to the bedroom. Jane led them to the kitchen first. They stopped at the frig. Maura wondered what Jane was getting. Jane opened the frig and grabbed a can of whipped cream and two bottles of water. Maura smiled and they went to the bedroom.**

**Once in the bedroom Maura slowly undresses Jane and lays her onto the bed. Maura retreats into the bathroom. She comes out naked and holding the silicone toy . Jane is shaking the can of whipped cream and smiling. Maura gets into the bed and kisses Jane . **

" **Maura you are so beautiful. " Jane grabbed around her waist and pulls her down on top of her. The skin on skin contact makes them both gasp and moan. . Jane puts her hands on Maura's breasts. She begins licking and sucking on them. Jane moves up and begins kissing . Pulling and sucking softly on Maura's lips one at a time into her mouth. First the bottom lip then the top lip. Maura trails her hand down Jane's body. Jane moans at the contact of Maura's hand covering and massaging her clit. Jane slips her hand down Maura body and puts her fingers in between Maura's legs into her wet silky folds . Then two fingers into her and begins stroking in and out of her .**

" **Mmm, Maura you feel sooo wet and good. " Jane picked up the silicone toy and slid the small end into Maura. Maura jumped at the sudden sensation. And the fact Jane had put the smaller end into her. Then Jane reached in and turned on the little vibrator on the side of the silicone shaft.**

" **Oh mmmh Jane that feels great but...mmm …. I thought you liked to ….oooh the vibrator was a great choice Jane...mmmmm... umm what was I saying? " Jane began spreading kisses all up , down and across Maura's breasts. **

" **Shh Maura I want you like this tonight. " **

**Jane rolled Maura on her back then grabbed the can of whipped cream. Smiling a desire filled smirk at Maura while shaking the can. Jane sprayed a healthy dollop of whipped cream on the tip of Maura's silicone cock. Jane licked her lips and then licked the length of the silicone shaft.**

**Maura was shocked at Jane's actions. Jane had never taken the more submissive roll in their relationship ...ever. And Maura thought it was really hot! Jane then hungrily looked in Maura's eyes . She opened her mouth wide and slowly took the silicone cock deep into her mouth and began pumping it up and down slowly in her mouth. Maura felt the cock hitting her clit every time Jane stroked down on it.**

" **Oh Jane that is so …... hot." All the different sensations were fast approaching and flooding Maura's senses . Maura said " Jane I'm going to...I'm comi..." **

**Jane held Maura's body in her arms tightly as she came . Maura kissed Jane and flipped Jane onto her back. Jane smiled at the sudden change. She could feel the vibration of the silicone cock against her waist.**

" **I love you Maura. "**

" **I love you too Jane so much. "**

**Maura sat upright on top of Jane and put her hands on Jane's breasts and began massaging them. Maura took the left nipple into her mouth and took the other nipple between her fingers and rolled and pinched .**

**Jane grabbed the whipped cream can. She sprayed an arrow down her body between her breasts . It pointed down to between her legs. Maura smiled and began licking off the whipped cream down off of Jane's body. Once reaching her destination. Maura took her fingers and spread Jane's folds and began licking her clit. Jane's body began writhing underneath Maura. Maura took her right hand and grabbed the silicone shaft. Jane lifted her hand over top of Maura's onto the shaft and began stroking it with Maura. They both felt themselves dripping wet . Maura slowly took the tip of the silicone shaft and entered Jane. Jane grabbed Maura's hips and began pushing the cock all the way into herself. **

**Jane and Maura both gasp at the sensation. Jane started to move Maura's hips again. But Maura stopped her and grabbed Jane by the wrists and lifted Jane's arms up over her head. Jane smiled.**

**Maura smirked " You wanted me on top . So I get all the control. " **

**Maura smiled and started moving her hips. Thrusting the vibrating toy in and out of Jane. Jane wrapped her legs around Maura's back. Maura slowing increased the speed of her thrust into Jane. As Jane's moaning got louder. And her grip on Maura's body was getting tighter. **

**With one last hard thrust Jane came hard scraping her nails down Maura's back. They both cried out in pleasure as they both came. **

**Maura rolled off top of Jane. Maura slowly pulled out the silicone shaft from inside the both of them. Maura tossed it away from the bed onto the floor. Jane crawled into the crook of Maura's neck and held Maura in her arms. Maura and Jane heard a noise. But they didn't pay much attention to it.**

**A little while later Jane got up to go the kitchen for a cold drink. She threw on some shorts and a t-shirt just encase her Ma was wondering around the house. As she was walking back to bed. She smiled to herself and thinking how unbelievably lucky she was to have Maura as her girlfriend. When all of a sudden she stubbed her toes on something. Jane screamed in pain and hopped on one foot. She looked down to see what she had hit with her toes.**

**It was Him. Bass was on the floor by their bed. A feeling of horror and anger rose in Jane. When she saw what Bass was licking on. It was the silicone toy. Not only was he licking on it . He was licking on the big end of the cock. The end that was inside Jane. He was licking off Jane's come from the shaft. **

**Jane screamed. " Ahhhhhhhhh that's it you are dead turtle. " Jane went to get her gun.**

**Maura shot up on the bed to see what happened. " Jane what happened? Are you alright? Where are you going? " Maura looked down on the floor and seen Bass still licking the toy. Maura giggled " Bass you've done it now. Jane is going to kill you. "**

**Maura got up and put on a oversized t-shirt that went down to her knees. She bent down over Bass and began petting his shell.**

**As Jane reentered the bedroom. Bass retreated inside his shell. Almost like he knew Jane was mad at him. Undeterred Jane bent down and with the butt of gun pounded on Bass's shell three times. " Get out here and face me like a man... or turtle whatever the hell you are, get out of there. "**

**Laughing Maura said " Jane put the gun away. Bass doesn't know what he was doing. "**

**Anger still flowing through her " Oh yes does, he knows exactly what he was doing. Because he was only licking the end that was inside me. Ewww , ewww , ewww it's like we just had a 3 way with a turtle Ewww! eww! he knows what I taste like Maura. I feel violated. " Jane pointed the gun at the opening where Bass's head was in. **

**Maura laughing grabbed the gun away from Jane. " Jane... stop being silly your scaring Bass. " **

**Half joking Jane said " He's scared? I'm the one that should be scared. He has already molested me in my sleep once . I'm afraid to go to sleep with that thing in the house now. " **

**Maura took the gun and walked into the living room to put the gun back in Jane's holster. **

**Jane kicked the side of Bass's shell . Pointed at it and said " We are not done yet. Don't you go anywhere." **

**Then Jane trailed after Maura to the living room. " Give me the gun back Maura . Just let me wing him. Just a little flesh wound so he knows not to do it again. " Jane laughed.**

**Maura laughing walked in the kitchen. " No Jane stop it." Maura put her arms around Jane's waist and stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jane on the lips. Maura got a big strawberry from out of the refrigerator. She walked back into the bedroom and started trying to feed it to Bass. **

" **You are rewarding the pervert with a strawberry? " Maura started laughing. " Did you hear that? Maura is he laughing at me? I heard a giggle from inside his shell. " Jane kicked the shell. " God I need a Silkwood shower . " **

**Bass stuck his head out of his shell to eat the strawberry. Jane could have sworn Bass was smirking at her. Jane went into the bedroom. She picked up the toy and went to back door. She held out the toy for Bass to see then opened the door and threw it in the backyard. **

**Jane smiled and laughed. " Your not licking this anymore you perv. "**

**Maura laughed and took Jane's hand and led her to the bedroom. As the couple entered the bedroom . Bass was making a hasty retreat out of the bedroom. Maura stepped aside to let Bass out of the room. Jane gave him one last kick on his shell on his way out. **

**Jane and Maura finally settled down stopped laughing and fell asleep. The next morning Jane got up feeling good. She even felt too good to be mad at Bass. As she passed him on her way to get coffee Jane smiled.**

**Jane bent down and petted Bass's shell " Good morning pervert . Sleep well? " Jane opened the back door to let Bass out. Bass hurriedly went outside to the backyard. **

**Jane started making coffee for her and Maura. Then Jane went to the window looking out into the backyard. Saw something that ruined her good mood instantly. Jane yelled " OH you've got to be fucking kidding me! Jo not you too? "**

**Maura came running . She stood next to Jane and saw what she was looking at and and laughed out loud. **

**Maura giggled and said " I always said you were irresistible Jane. This only goes to prove that neither man nor beast can resist you Jane."**

**Jane shook her head and laughed and put her arms around Maura. They both looked on as Jo and Bass were licking and chewing on the big end of the silicone sex toy in the backyard.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Jane and Bass are at it again. This time Jane might just kill him .**

**Chapter 3**

**Bass the (Turtle) Tortoise**

**It is Jane's and Maura's anniversary celebrating their first kiss. Maura had Angela help her prepare a dinner for her and Jane. Maura wanted to have Jane's favorite dinner to celebrate their three month anniversary. When Jane walked into Maura's house she could smell all the wonderful food coming from the kitchen.**

**She walked up behind Maura with flowers behind her back. Jane kissed Maura on the neck " Happy anniversary Sweetie. "**

**Maura turned around and Jane held out the flowers to her. " Oh Jane they are beautiful. Thank you. Happy anniversary Baby. " Maura kissed Jane then put her face in close to the flowers and took a deep breath . " They smell wonderful. " **

**Angela came over to inspect the flowers " Wow Janie these are beautiful. I'll put them in a vase for you Maura. " **

**Angela took the flowers from Maura . " Thank you Angela. And Thank you for helping with the dinner. "**

" **No problem I'm happy to help out. I'm going to get out of the way. So that you two can enjoy your special night. And I'm taking Jo with me . " Angela started walking to leave.**

**Jane said " Thanks Ma. How about you take the pervert with you too? "**

**Angela was confused " What? What pervert Janie? "**

**Maura laughed " Ignore her Angela. Her and Bass are fighting. It's nothing really. Thanks for everything. I really appreciate it. " **

**Angela laughed waved and then left. **

**Jane acting upset " Why didn't you let Ma take Bass? " **

**Jane stared down at Bass .Who was at Jane's feet. Jane bent down and looked Bass in the eyes and Bass was staring back at Jane. **

" **Jane what are you doing?... Jane let's just enjoy our anniversary , okay? Bass is not going to bother you . "**

" **I'm having a staring contest with Bass. I just want to intimidate him a little ." Bass looks away Jane laughs. She had won the contest.**

**Jane smiles and takes Maura into her arms and dips her and kisses her passionately. Then lifted her back up . **

**Jane whispered in Maura's ear. " He better not bother us. I brought my taser with me . He acts up I will tase his ass. "**

**Maura laughed " Jane you'll do no such thing. "**

**Jane smiles and laughs evilly " Oh yes I will. "**

**Maura and Jane sat down and enjoyed their candlelit dinner. Afterward they went into the bedroom. Maura excused herself and went to change clothes. Jane changed out of her work clothes leaving them scattered all over the floor. Jane threw on a pair of cotton shorts and a BPD t-shirt . She then went to the kitchen to get the champagne she had on ice. Jane brought the champagne in the bucket of ice to the bedroom . She poured them each a glass of champagne . Jumped into the bed and waited for Maura. **

**Maura enters the bedroom. Maura shakes her head as she sees Jane's clothes spread out all over the floor. Jane's jaw drops at the sight of her. Maura was wearing a black silk teddy that left nothing to the imagination. Jane started crawling on the bed toward Maura. **

**Maura held up her hand and said " Wait Jane. I have something special for tonight. I want you to keep an open mind okay? "**

**Jane rolled her eyes. " Fine Maura. But you need to get in this bed soon. Or I'm going to pick you up and throw you in it. "**

**Maura smiled " Patience Jane , I have to get something for us first. "**

**Maura left the bedroom. Jane went to find the two scarves she brought for Maura. Jane was planning on surprising her . One of Maura's fantasies was for Jane to bound her hands and make love to her. And Jane wanted to fulfill this fantasy for Maura tonight.**

**Maura was in the kitchen. She went to the freezer and pulled out her new toy. It was a mold that when you added water made a 8 inch frozen dildo . Maura took it out of the mold and thought of what Jane was going to think. She was nervous she was really pushing the sexual boundaries with Jane lately. Maura thought that this might be taking it too far. But then decided if Jane didn't want to try it they wouldn't. And that would be okay. Because Jane had been willing to try so many other things with her . Maura put it back in it's mold and preceded on to the bedroom with it in hand. She knew Jane had brought in a bucket of ice for the champagne. So she was planning on putting the mold into the ice until they were ready to use it.**

**Maura walked in and Jane was smiling holding the scarves in one hand and a glass of champagne in the other. Maura smiled she had the mold hidden behind her back. Maura leaned in and kissed Jane and took the glass . Jane and Maura took a drink of the champagne and sat the glasses on the bed stand .Then Maura went and put the mold into the bucket of ice.**

**Curious pointing to what Maura had put in the ice bucket. " And what is that Maura? "**

**Crawling into bed like Jane was her prey. Maura says " It's for later. More importantly . What is in your hand? I hope that is for me? "**

**Jane smiles and nods yes. As Maura crawls on top of Jane and kisses her. " Oh Jane I love you. I am so happy you want to do this for me. "**

**Jane kisses Maura's neck and whispers " Happy to . The idea of your hands tied up is very , very hot . "**

**Jane begins to take Maura's clothes off. " Maura as much as I love how you look in this teddy. And believe me the image will forever be burned into my memory. But it has to come off... now. "**

**Maura gets up out of the bed and slowly begins to take the teddy off. Jane sits up back against the headboard at watches the show Maura is putting on for her. Jane can feel herself getting wetter with every inch of skin Maura unveils to her. **

**Maura pointed at Jane's clothes and said " Off now. "**

**Jane swallowed hard and stripped her clothes off at record speed. Maura had only gotten one strap of her teddy lowered by the time Jane was sitting again back against the headboard but this time she was naked and waiting.**

**In a deep deep raspy sexy tone Jane smiles and says " Doctor Isles I do believe you are the only one overdressed now. You have exactly ten seconds to get naked. Or I'll do it for you. " **

**Maura laughs and keeps undressing slowly. Jane smiles and begins counting down " .. 10...9 ….." Jane starts crawling on all fours toward Maura. " 8..." Maura giggles and starts undressing a little faster. Jane keeps crawling slowly. " …...7...6...5..." **

**Jane jumps up out of bed and grabs Maura by the waist " 4,3,2,1...times up." Jane picks up Maura and tosses her onto the bed. Then dives in the bed herself . They are both laughing and giggling as Jane strips the teddy off of Maura and throws it to the floor.**

**As heated skin on skin touches Jane says " Ahhhh that's better. " Jane rolls on top of Maura. As both of their hands get reacquainted with each others bodies again. Kisses and moans are traded as they build up their passions for one another.**

**Jane breaks away from a kiss and grabs a scarf from the bed stand. " Still want to do this? "**

**Maura smiles and puts her hands together and out to Jane. " Yes I do. Very very much Jane. I want you completely in control of me. "**

**Jane makes an unintelligible sound . She was completely aroused at Maura's comment. Jane could feel herself dripping wet and her clit throbbing faster and faster. Jane grabbed Maura's hands and quickly tied the scarf around her wrists. Then she kissed her sensually and raised her arms over her head and tied the scarf to the head board.**

**Testing the tightness of the scarf on Maura's wrist . Jane leaned into Maura's neck and began sucking just below her ear. Maura moans and Jane gets up on her knees and grabs both of Maura's thighs from underneath. Then quickly pulls Maura closer to her until Maura's center was touching the top of Jane's thighs. Maura still flat on her back as Jane looks down on her as if she was going to devour Maura .**

**Instead Jane straddles Maura's body . Jane then moves up Maura's body until Jane's center was over Maura's face. Maura smiled and was in shock but very impressed that Jane would take such an initiative sexually.**

**Jane shyly looks down at Maura. " Is this okay? "**

**Maura grins from ear to ear " It's more than okay Jane. " Maura giggles " But Jane in order for this position to work your going to have to lower yourself down onto me. "**

**Jane nervously laughs " Yeah I guess that would help huh. " She lowers herself and feels Maura's hot breath against her clit. Jane's clit makes contact with Maura's tongue. " Mmmm Maura yes mmm. "**

**Maura takes her tongue and puts it inside Jane's folds and begins licking and thrusting it inside of her as deep as she could. Jane was going wild writhing and moaning Maura's name. Maura said into Jane's clit " I love you so much Jane. Please come for me. " The vibrations from Maura's voice was driving Jane crazy. Jane moaned loudly. Maura says " Mmm now Baby come in my mouth . Baby give me all of you now . " **

**That took Jane's body over the edge. Jane's body shook her head snapped back. Maura felt a huge gush of Jane's hot juices flow into her mouth. Maura greedily licked it all up off of Jane. As the spasms died down Jane slowly moved herself down Maura's body. Jane kissed Maura hungrily tasting herself on Maura's tongue.**

" **Oh my God! Maura that was... that was amazing. "**

**Maura smiles " Yes it was . Now it's my turn. Ready to try something else new Jane? "**

**Still trying to catch her breath nervously says " Umm...yeah I guess. What is it you want to do? " Jane was almost cringing waiting for her to answer. " Do you want me to untie you? "**

" **No Jane it will be better if you leave me like this. " Jane nods yes. " Okay Jane reach over there in the ice bucket and get what I put in there. "**

**Jane reaches over and picks up the mold. Looking at it but not knowing what it was. " What the … What is it? "**

" **Open it Jane. "**

**Jane opened it and her eyes just about popped out of her head. Jane realizes what it is and laughs. " Are you fucking kidding me? "**

" **Language Jane."**

" **Sorry Sweetie but this is … well this is a cock Popsicle. " Jane doubled over laughing.**

**Maura didn't think it was funny. " Jane please stop laughing. I really want to try this. I have been thinking about this all week. "**

**Jane stopped laughing once she saw Maura was serious about using the thing. " Won't it be too cold to you know put it there? "**

**Now Maura laughs " That is kind of the whole point Jane. Haven't you ever used ice cubes during sex? " Jane shyly shook her head no. " Well done right it's quite enjoyable. And I imagine putting it inside of you will be really enjoyable also. "**

**Jane was shocked " You want to put that inside you!? " **

" **No I want you to put it inside of me. " **

**Jane was kinda relieved it wasn't going to used on her. " Oh okay I guess I can do that if you want me to."**

**Maura smiled " Yes I really do Jane. "**

**Jane smiled and put her head between Maura's legs " Spread your legs for me . I want to warm you up a little first. "**

**Maura threw her head back and spread her legs wide for Jane. Jane starts flicking her tongue in and out of Maura's warm dripping wet folds. Maura moaned and began moving her hips up to get Jane's tongue to go deeper inside of her. Jane then switches to her clit taking it all the way in her mouth and sucking on it. Jane could feel her clit throbbing against her tongue. Maura's writhing and moaning Jane's name. Jane grabs the ice dildo and thrust it completely into Maura. Maura's body comes up off the mattress in the sensations flowing through her whole body. Jane keeps pumping it in and out of Maura until finally Maura comes her body shakes and spasms and then goes stiff. Maura's mouth was opened but no sounds were coming out. Jane stroke the cock slowly until Maura stopped moving.**

**Breathing hard Maura says " You can untie me now please."**

**Jane kisses her then unties the scarf and massages Maura's wrist " Are you okay? Do your wrists hurt? "**

**Maura shakes her head " No Jane I'm fine. That was incredible. You have to try this sometime. "**

**Jane shakes her head " No no no that … just no okay? But I'm glad you enjoyed it... And bonus all the evidence you did it will just melt away. "**

**Jane and Maura both laughed. Maura rolled on top of Jane and put her hand between Jane's legs. " Your turn again spread those beautiful legs for me. "**

**Jane spread her legs and felt three of Maura's fingers plunge into her. " Oh..." Jane put her hands on Maura's breasts and began kneading them.**

**They both heard a moaning sound. " Maura was that you? Are you making that sound? " Maura shook her head " I thought it was you. "**

**Maura removed her fingers from Jane. And went to investigate where the sound was coming from. Maura saw something on the floor on Jane's side of the bed. She leaned over on top of Jane and got a closer look. **

**Maura laughed to herself thinking she knew what it was . " Jane turn on the lamp on your bed side table. " **

**Jane flicked the light on. Jane saw Bass on the floor. Jane was irritated that Bass was in the bedroom. She had not figured out what he was doing yet. " Maura what the hell is your turtle up to now? "**

**Maura was laughing " Tortoise Jane. And I don't want to tell you. Your only going to get mad. Just turn the light out. "**

**Jane gave Maura a stern look . " Tell me Maura. What is he doing? " Jane saw something shiny and took a closer look. " Is that my Detectives badge he is on top of and why is he making weird noises ? "**

**Maura got up laughing even harder. She bent down in front of Bass to protect him from Jane. " Jane don't get mad. Yes that is your badge. And as soon as he is done I will get it back for you. "**

**Jane was getting mad " What the hell do you mean when he is done . What the hell is he doing to my badge Maura? "**

**Tears were falling down Maura's face from laughing so hard. " Jane … now listen stay calm...Bass is... well Bass is..."**

" **Spit it out Maura."**

" **Masturbating."**

**Jane had a confused look on her face trying to make sense out of what Maura was saying. " Mastu...How could he even? He couldn't reach his thing could he?." Then it sunk in to Jane " Wait that little pervert is jerking off on MY Badge! Maura MY Badge!I'm going to kill him. I'm not joking this time. Where is my taser gun? " **

**Maura fell on the floor laughing . " Maura stop laughing this is not funny. I have to wear that badge every day." **

**Maura still laughing " I know Jane … Why do think I'm laughing .. every time I see that badge on you I'm going to think of what Bass doing to it now. "**

" **What he is still jerking off on my badge? " Jane stepped around Maura and took her foot and pushed Bass off of her badge. Bass turned over on his side. Jane and Maura saw Bass's fully erect penis.**

" **Ewwwwww God! Ew ewww Maura gross make it stop? "**

**Maura fell over laughing . She sat up and turned Bass right side up after retrieving Jane's badge.**

" **Don't worry Jane I will sterilize your badge for you. "**

**Jane looked at Maura who was still laughing " Did he you know ..on my badge? "**

**Maura inspected the badge closely " Yes I see sperm on it Jane. " **

" **Dead Dead Dead turtle. " Jane stepped toward Bass. Bass started walking fast out the bedroom door. **

**Maura went up to Jane and put her arms her. " Jane it will be alright. I will sterilize the badge. You won't even be able to tell it ever happened. "**

**Jane held Maura tighter in her arms and kissed her. " Promise? "**

**Maura giggled " I promise Baby. "**

" **Let's just go to bed Maura." Maura nodded and they made their way to the bed and went to sleep.**

**The next morning Maura was in the kitchen making breakfast. Jane was unusually happy Maura thought but didn't know why. Maura heard a scraping at the back door. She went and opened it. Jo Friday came barreling in and jumped up into Jane's lap. Then Maura saw Bass. **

" **Jane! What did you do? ...Aww Bass honey what did the mean Detective do to you? " **

**Jane got up and stood next to Maura and looked down at Bass. And on Bass's shell in pink paint was written - My name is Bass I am a PERVERT!- **

**Maura looked at Jane . Jane had a shit eating grin on her face and said " What ? It's true I am just warning everybody. "**

" **Jane that is mean. "**

**Jane put her arm around Maura and gave her a big kiss " Yeah but it's a little funny too right? "**

**Maura laughed " Yes and a little funny Jane. " **

**Bass walked by them with it's head hanging down like he knew what his shell said. Maura and Jane started laughing out loud.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Jane needs more paint.

-Chapter 4-

-Bass the (Turtle) Tortoise-

Monday morning Jane and Maura were getting ready to go back to work. Jane pulled up a stool to the kitchen island and sat down. Jane's coffee was sitting there waiting on her. She was looking adoringly at how beautiful Maura was in the morning. Even though Maura's hair was wild from the previous nights activities and she was only wearing one of Jane's well worn old Red Sox's t-shirt with no panties on . Jane smiled and sighed happily every time Maura had to reach for something on a high shelf. Because when she would reach up the t-shirt would raise up and she could see the Doctor's sexy naked behind.

" Jane do you want some more coffee? "

Jane still looking at Maura's backside " Yeah …. can I have some of that sugar you keep in the top of the cabinet over there? " She pointed at the highest cabinet in the kitchen and smiled. Knowing it would make Maura's t-shirt rise up far enough that Jane would be able to see Maura's entire backside.

" Yes you may Jane. "

Maura turned and smiled at Jane .She then started to reach up to the cabinet. Maura got up on her tip toes and reached in with her fingertips and felt around. But found nothing on the shelf in the cabinet.

Maura felt a breeze go across her backside as her t-shirt rose up. She then turned to Jane realizing why she had asked her to reach up there.

Jane sighs and says " Gorgeous gluteus maximus Doctor ."

Maura blushed " Jane! Your so bad. " Maura pulled down her t-shirt to cover herself.

Jane leaned over the counter and kissed Maura. " Yeah but you still love me. "

" Yes I do ." Maura kissed Jane again.

Bass comes walking into the kitchen. He still had a few traces of pink paint on his shell. Maura had managed to scrub most of the paint off of him.

" Keep walking perv. Unless you want a fresh coat of paint. " Jane chuckles to herself looking at the remnants of paint left on his shell. Jane takes a drink of her coffee.

" Jane , I have been thinking about what has been happening between the two of you... I think Bass has a little crush on you. "

Jane is surprised at what Maura had said she chokes and spits coffee across the counter top . Jane wipes off her mouth and counter then stares at Maura " Maura why do you always wait until I have a full mouth to say things like that? "

Maura looks at her innocently " Like what? I'm just saying he has never acted like this before toward someone I have dated. "

" Maybe it's in heat or something. Maybe you need to find it a date. " Jane said jokingly.

Maura thinks seriously about what she had said. " You know Jane you might be right. It has been over a year since I have taken him to a breeder. I'm going to look into that online tonight after work. "

" I think maybe at lunch we both should go online and find a date for Bass. The sooner the better." Jane grimaces.

Maura turns her head to the side and looks at Jane quizzical. " Why sooner the better? "

Jane points down to her foot in disgust. " Because the pervert is sucking on my big toe right now...Ewwww! " She jerked her toe away from Bass. Jane then jumps up off the stool flailing her arms and hands wildly in disgust. While holding out her toe for Maura to see.

Maura laughing moves closer to look at Jane's big toe. Maura holds Jane's foot in her hands and inspects the toe.

Maura giggles and points with her index finger at the toe and says " There is a little red mark on your toe right here . "

Jane looked at her toe and saw the red mark. " Oh God! It gave me a hickey on my toe! Ewwwwwwww. "

Maura attempts a joke " Well that's not fair. You never let me give you a hickey. You like Bass more than you do me ? Just admit it Jane. "

Jane stares at Maura stone faced. Then waves her finger no at Maura . " No Maura , not funny. Don't even. "

Self satisfied with herself Maura says " I thought it was. "

" Maura when we get to work. Not a word about this weekend. I mean it Maura . Not one word. Don't even say Bass. Pretend you don't have a turtle. Okay? "

" Tortoise Jane not turtle. And why can't I tell are co workers? It is an extremely humorous story about our weekend. "

Jane was getting upset " Maura I don't want to be know as the cop who got molested by a" Jane sarcastically air quotes " Tortoise. " " Maura I guarantee you that if you do tell someone. That by the end of the day I will have shot two people. I'll shoot the person you tell and you for telling them. …...And I will be eating Tortoise soup for dinner. "

Maura waves off Jane's comment with her hand like Jane was being ridiculous. " Please just let me tell one person? " Maura puts her arms around Jane's neck and pulls her in for a kiss.

" No Maura. "

" Come on Honey please? " Maura nuzzles Jane's neck.

Jane gets an idea and smirks " Okay Sweetie just one . But I get to tell you who, deal? "

Maura shakes her head yes and squeals and jumps up and down in delight. Jane adds " You know what I'll let you tell more than one depending how many bodies are in the morgue . As long as they don't have a heart beat . You can tell them every detail of our weekend ." Jane laughs .

" Jane that is not funny. I don't want to tell dead bodies the story of our weekend. I want to tell living breathing people. They will not make fun of you . They will just think it is funny like I do. "

" No Maura sweetie c'mon. I don't want everyone knowing about this okay? " Jane puts her hands on Maura's backside and squeezes her cheeks. Maura moans happily smiles and stands on her tiptoes and kisses Jane.

Maura breaks away from the kiss and says " Well I guess I don't have to share the story with anyone at work. "

Jane hugs her in tightly and kisses her " Thank you Maura. I love you. Now , we need to get ready or were going to be late for work " Maura nods in agreement and they set off to go get ready for work.  
Later at the police station Jane is organizing her paper work. She is getting ready to go to lunch with Maura. Meanwhile in the Morgue Maura was already busy researching online for Bass.

Jane comes swaggering in the Morgue. She puts on a huge smile when her eyes meet with the eyes of the sexy Doctor's . Maura's dimples pop out when she smiles in return at the beautiful Detective . Jane takes a quick survey of the Morgue for people. Finding out they were alone. Jane takes her by the hand and goes into Maura's office.

Jane shuts and locks the door. Then closes the shades. Not one word having been spoken between them since Jane entered the Morgue. Jane grabs and pushes Maura up against the locked door . Jane kisses her hard . Then begins pulling off Maura's black scrubs top with one hand. While pulling down the matching black scrub pants with the other hand. Jane finds out that Maura wasn't wearing a bra or panties under her scrubs. Jane smiles into the kiss at this discovery.

Once Maura's scrubs were thrown aside on the floor . Maura hops up and tightly wraps her legs around Jane's waist. Jane grabs Maura's thighs and squeezes them while pushing Maura's naked body harder up against the door. Using the door as leverage Jane can then free her hand . Her hand travels up grabbing and squeezing Maura's toned stomach. She then reaches up to her breasts . Jane covers her nipple with her mouth circling her tongue around it.

First words spoken are by Jane " Maura put your legs up on my shoulders. I need to taste you. " Maura moves one leg at a time until she manages to get her legs over Jane's shoulders.

Maura's center lines up perfectly into Jane's mouth. Jane grabs Maura's butt cheeks and pulls her in closer to her. Jane then happily moans into Maura's warm and wet folds. Jane begins licking her center from the top to bottom side to side and round and round. Driving Maura wild. Maura was trying to keep her moans muffled not wanting her employees to hear her. But then Jane's mouth latched on to her clit and began sucking and flicking her tongue across it and around it. Maura couldn't control her volume. Jane puts three fingers into Maura then begins thrusting them in and out of her. That takes Maura over the edge . Jane slowly brings Maura's legs back down around her waist. Jane carries Maura over to her chair behind her desk and sits her down. Jane finds a pair of Maura's clean black scrubs hanging off a coat rack. Jane takes the scrubs and begins dressing Maura in them.

Once fully dressed Maura hugs and whispers in Jane's ear. " Thank you Jane I love you. "

Jane kisses Maura " I love you too. …...Now I think we need to work on Bass's problem now okay?"

" Jane I already found a breeder for Bass. I need to call him back for an appointment later today. "

" Thank God! I don't know how much more I could put up with that little pervert. "

Jane and Maura came home from work to Maura's house. Jane walked in first and saw the mess on the living room floor.

" What the Hell? " Jane held Maura behind her and pulled out her gun thinking that someone had broken into the house. "

Maura looked around and noticed it was only Jane's clothes scattered all over the floor. Maura heard familiar noise coming from behind the couch.

" Jane wait I don't think it's a break in. Look it is your clothes and one of your new boots. "

Jane looked and saw Maura was right. She put her gun back in her holster. Maura went around behind the couch. She started laughing then looked at Jane. Maura covered her mouth to try and not laugh. She saw Bass going to town rubbing his penis and moaning against Jane's work boot.

Jane knowing it had to be Bass feeling defeated asks " What is the Pervert doing now? Or do I want to know? "

Maura shook her head no. " You reeeaaalllly don't want to know Jane. Why don't you just go and get yourself a beer and I will clean all this up. And I'll stop Bass from doing what he is doing and put him outside. "

Jane took a few steps toward the kitchen to get a beer. Then she stops turns and asks " Stop Bass from doing what? Just tell me or it will drive me crazy wondering what he did. " Jane starts walking back into the living room.

Jane reaches Maura's side afraid to look down. Maura giggles and points at Bass " Jane I don't think Bass was finished with your feet this morning. "

Jane looks down and sees her other boot . The boot was propped up against the couch and Bass was standing on his hind legs moving up and down . He was rubbing his erect penis on Jane's new work boot.

Jane shook her head and waved her arms in disbelief at Bass. Then angrily says " I just got those boots broken in the way I wanted them too. Maura stop laughing it's not funny. What if it was one of your Jimmy Choochoos shoes he was doing that to? "

That made Maura laugh harder. " Jane they are called Jimmy Choo shoes. And I wouldn't care. Because Bass can't help himself. "

Jane gently pushed Bass off of her boot onto his side. " Tell me you got Bass an appointment with that Turtle pimp? "

Maura laughs and says " Yes Jane I got a appointment with the breeder for this weekend. "

" This weekend I'm not going to last a week with this horny little pervert. "

Maura pulls Jane in for a hug and says " Don't worry Jane. I'll protect you from the big bad tortoise. "

" You think your funny Maura but your really not. I'm going to go and get the paint. " Jane turns and starts walking fast to get the paint.

Maura chases after Jane " No Jane come on . It took me two hours to get the paint off him last time...Jane? "


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- A visit to a house (farm) of ill repute (breeding farm) for turtles (tortoises). Part 1

Chapter 5

Bass the (Turtle) Tortoise

The Farm Part 1

Jane wakes up to an empty bed. She smiles when she smells the coffee brewing and hears the shower running. Jane sits up in the bed . She yawns and stretches her arms up over her head.

" Ooo I smell bacon . " She jumps up out of bed and runs into the kitchen.

Jane smiles and grabs a strip of bacon. She begins eating it with half of it still hanging out of her mouth. She then goes to find Maura. Once she was in the bathroom she undresses. Jane joins Maura in her shower with the bacon still hanging from her mouth.

" Good morning Sweetie . " Jane put her arms around her wet lover .

Maura chuckled at the sight of Jane with the bacon in her mouth. Maura kissed Jane on her neck. " Jane your bacon is getting wet. "

" That's not all that's getting wet . " Jane pulls Maura in closer and begins rubbing and squeezing Maura's butt cheeks with her hands .

" Jane we don't have time for that now. That is if you still want to get to Bass's breeder this morning. "

Jane begins rushing through her shower routine and helping Maura with hers. " Oh we are definitely taking Bass to the Turtle pimp today. It has been a long week . I don't think I can take one more day with the pervert. Do you think we could give the guy some extra money and so he can keep Bass for the whole weekend? I want the little perv to get it all out of his system. "

" Jane it doesn't work that way. I'm sure Bass will be fine once he mates. Besides Bass has not bothered you all week. Although I don't think he was too happy staying all week in that tortoise pen you built for him in the back yard "

" Hey It's a nice pen. I painted his name on it and everything. I even put those heat lamps in it for him. He should be grateful. I probably would have killed him if he had not stayed away from me all week. "

" Jane you painted in glow in the dark paint " Bass (Pervert) Isles " on his pen. That is not his name. " Jane and Maura both laugh .

They finish their shower and get dressed in casual clothes. Jeans , Red Sox's t-shirts and work boots because it was going to be a long day at this farm and they wanted to be comfortable. Jane puts her arm around Maura's waist as they walk into the kitchen. Maura pours them each a cup of coffee and fixes them a plate of food. They sit down and eat in silence. Each contemplating on what the days events will bring to them.

" So how are we going to do this ? Ya know load up the pervert . I rented a Van . "

Smiling Maura says " Jane Bass is already at the breeding farm adjusting to his surroundings . We just have to go there and see Bass through this. "

Surprised " What? He is gone? When? How? How Long? ...why.."

Maura put her finger to Jane's lips and says " Shhh calm down . Jane they came and picked him up yesterday after I got home from work. "

Jane irritated " Why didn't you tell me the perv was gone? I would have slept so much better knowing he wasn't here last night. "

" Jane that is mean. Bass loves you. I love you . And you know deep down you love Bass too. "

Jane rolls her eyes " I know I love you . But Bass, if I do it's deep deep deep deep deep down. So deep that I would need.. "

Maura slaps Jane's arm and says " Jane stop it . We need to get going. "

Maura picks up her purse and a duffel bag full of things Maura thought her Jane and Bass will need for the day . Jane drove them in the van . It took an hour to get out of the city to the breeding farm.

Once they got there they went to meet the owner. They were sitting in the owner's office waiting on him.

" Wow this farm is huge. Are there a lot of tortoises here? " Jane was looking through the brochure in the owner's office .

Maura was reading with Jane the same brochure. " Thank you for saying tortoise instead of turtle . I think the owner told me that there are on any given day between 100 and 150 tortoises here. " Maura steals a kiss from Jane.

Jane smiles " You're welcome Sweetie. 100 to 150 Bass's running around here. Eww ! " Jane jokingly shivers in disgust . " You mean there are 150 little perverts surrounding us right now? "

Maura bumps into Jane's shoulder with hers and laughs. " Jane behave yourself. Or they will throw us out of here. And Bass will be worse than he is now. "

Jane in mock horror grabs her chest with her hand . " No! Okay okay I'll try to behave today. "

Maura looked at Jane not believing her. " Yeah right. We will see. "

Jack Roberts the owner walks into his office and greets Jane and Maura.

" Hello Ladies. My name is Jack I'm in charge of this place. How are you all doing this fine day? "

Jane looks the nerdy little man up and down. She figures out why he works with the turtles . It's because he looks like a turtle himself. Bald head and all.

Maura stands and shakes the man's hand " Very well I am Maura and this is Jane. " Jane stays seated but half smiles and waves at the turtle man.

Jack takes a seat behind his desk. Maura sits back down next to Jane. " So do you two have any questions or have you done this before? "

Maura scoots up in her seat and says " I have bred Bass before but with private home breeders. I have never been to a farm like this . So I am not familiar with the your procedures here . " Jane made a disgusted face at the thought of Bass breeding.

Jack saw Jane's reaction " Jane I take it this is your first time you will be witnessing the breeding of Bass ? "

Jane chortled and says " Yeah kinda. " Thinking to herself if you didn't count his breeding attempts with her.

" It is about the same as private breeding. We just use a bigger space with more potential mates for Bass to choose from. Well so far we have attempted to breed Bass three times without success. Now you say you have bred him before. So is there any thing you can think of to help him with his mating sessions? "

Maura looks at Jane. Jane's eyes get big and she shakes her head no. " No ! Maura . You leave me out of this I mean it. "

Maura laughs " Jane I wasn't suggesting you help in anyway. I just want you to hand me my duffel bag. "

Relieved Jane hands her the bag and lets out an embarrassed little laugh.

Maura opens the duffel bag and says " I think one of these things might just help Bass. " Maura pulls out a picture of Jane and hands it to Jack. " I think Bass will be more than receptive if you can tape this to the back of one of the female's shells. " Maura and Jack both start laughing.

Jack laughs and says " So your Bass has a little crush I see. "

Jane wasn't really paying attention to what Maura was doing. Until Jack turned the picture around and Jane saw it.

" What the Hell! No Maura... C'mon haven't I been through enough. You are not...going to ..are you? "

" Jane you want Bass to stop don't you? Well they have tried three times without success. Now we need to be creative. It's either the picture or one of the other things I brought. You choose? "

Maura showed Jane the inside of the duffel bag . It contained the double dildo that Bass had licked. Jane's boot , a chocolate covered strawberry and her Detective's badge which Jane knew what Bass did to those things.

Jane completely disgusted grabbed and took her badge out of the bag " Maura my badge? No! And no to the other things. I can not believe you brought that thing? " Pointing at the dildo. " I thought I threw that away. "

Smiling Maura says " So the beautiful picture of you it is. Jack would you like me to adhere the photograph? "

Jack clears his throat a little embarrassed about seeing what was in the duffel bag says " No no I can have one of our handlers do it. You can observe from behind lot 33's fenced in area. I will have someone show you where that is. Just wait here. " He quickly exited the office.

Maura and Jane both nod as Jack leaves the office. Jane chuckles and says " Well Maura you thoroughly embarrassed Turtle man with your duffel bag goodies. "

Confused Maura asks " Do you think I really embarrassed him? And Turtle man? If anything it's Tortoise man."

" Really? Tortoise man ... Don't you think he resembles Bass just a little? Bald head, slouching curved back and a pervy look in his eyes. I think he looks just like Bass . "

" Hello Ladies. I am Pieter. " One of the farm's young handlers comes in the office interrupting their conversation. " I am here to escort you to lot 33. And to collect a picture from you? "

Maura smiles and hands the man the picture. Pieter looks at the photo laughs and then looks at Jane.

Jane stone faced looks sternly at Pieter . Then points her finger at him " Not one word of this leaves this farm. Understand? " Jane shows her holster with her gun in it to him. He nervously nods yes.

Maura waves off Jane . Trying to comfort the worries of the nervous young boy " Pieter don't pay her no mind she is harmless. "

Jane patted her gun to show him she was really serious . No matter what Maura was saying to him. He nodded at Jane he understood she wasn't joking.

Pieter says with a shaky voice " Um just follow me in your van. I will take you right up to the fence on lot 33."

Jane takes Maura's hand in hers and they follow Pieter out the door. They drove about 2 miles until they saw a sign that read Lot 33. Pieter was in a jeep in front of them. He parked his jeep and Jane parked behind him. They all got out and walked up to the fence.

Pieter hops the fence with the picture in his hand. " You all wait there okay? I am just going to find a female . Then I'll tape this picture to her. "

Maura and Jane watch the young boy searching through the tortoises. " Jane I hope this works. I really don't want to have to ask Pieter . You know to tape the dildo on one of the tortoises. " Maura doubles over laughing at the thought of it.

Jane stunned " That is not funny . Stop laughing Maura. You really are not serious? The boy is nervous enough. "

" Of course not Jane. I just wanted to shock you. The only reason I brought that was to get your scent onto your photograph . You know so Bass could find it ."

Jane squinted her face in disgust " Ewwww... My scent God Maura . Do you have any idea how disgusting everything you just said was? "

Grinning Maura snuggles into Jane's side. " What? Both Bass and I love your scent . "

Jane smiles and bends her head down and kisses Maura . " You can love my scent. But I will plug up Bass's nose if this doesn't work. " Jane starts kissing Maura again.

Pieter hops back over the fence. The young boy laughs and says " Sorry to interrupt . But I found a real cute one for Bass."

Maura asks " Oh good where is Bass ? " Jane uninterested starts kissing Maura on her neck.

Pieter points and says. " See that tree with the broken branch hanging on the ground? " Maura looks and nods. Pieter says " Well Bass is behind that tree. And the female her name is well her official show name is My Darling Clementine but we call her Clemmy..."

Jane's head shoots up at the name Clementine. As she hears her middle name is the same as Bass's female that he is going to be mating with. Jane puts her hand over Maura's open mouth. Jane says " Not a word Maura. " Jane could feel Maura giggling against her hand. Maura took Jane's hand away and was still giggling. But she wasn't saying any thing.

Pieter looked at them both and said " Is there a problem? I could put the picture on a different female. But to tell you the truth we have had very good results with Clemmy. She really attracts the males. She is sort of famous. She competes in national reptile breeder shows. "

Maura laughing looks at Jane " Do you want a different female? "

Jane shakes her head no and starts laughing. " No but you have to promise me not to tell ...anyone okay? "

Maura nods and kisses Jane. " Pieter it's fine. Where is Clemmy at? " Maura holds her hand over her mouth trying to suppress her laughter.

Pieter points " See in front of the same tree? She is right there waiting on Bass. I am going to leave you ladies now ." Pieter takes out a business card and hands it to Maura " If you need any assistance just call that number . And I will drive right out to help. You can wait as long as you want to. We have handlers that will come by every 2 hours to check on the tortoises. "

Maura shakes Pieter hand " Thank you Pieter."

" Okay then you all have a nice day now. Call if you need anything." Pieter gets in his jeep and drives off.

Maura turns and looks at Jane. " Clemmy you know that is my new pet name for you." Maura breaks out giggling holding onto Jane.

Jane wasn't laughing " You are not funny .. At all Maura.. Don't even think about calling me that name." Looking at Maura. Jane knew that there was no way to stop her from laughing. So she thought to herself well if you can't beat them join them . So to get Maura to laugh Jane started singing at the top of her lungs " Oh my darling Oh my darling Clementine.."

Maura was shocked and smiled and hugged and kissed Jane. " Ha ha ha I love you Jane."... " My darling." Jane and Maura began giggling and singing as they walked back to the van.

Maura and Jane were sitting in the back of the van. The van had tinted windows . You could see out but you couldn't see in. The back seat chairs could turn and be pushed together to make into a bench . After doing so they could look out the windows. Maura had brought 2 pairs of binoculars for them both. They could use them to watch Bass.

Maura took one pair of the binoculars and began watching Bass. Jane had no interest in watching Bass. Jane started kissing Maura behind her ear.

" Mmmm that feels incredible ….Don't you want to watch Bass , Jane? "

" Mmm nope. All I want to do is put my face between here . " Jane pointed between Maura's legs. " And all I want to do is lick you until you come into my mouth over and over again . So let's get you out of these pants. "

Maura says " Mmm where do you want to put your face? "

Jane pointed between Maura's legs again. Then she kissed Maura .

Maura grabbed hold of Jane's pointing finger and said " Don't point Jane, tell me? "

Jane put her face down onto Maura's lap. Jane sighed " Maura please just let me. "

Maura stroked her fingers through Jane's wild beautiful curls . She bent over and kissed Jane's cheek .

" Why can't you say it Jane? " Nothing but silence from Jane.

" Honey, Is it some kind of Catholic guilt ? "

Jane turned her head on Maura's lap and looked up into Maura's eyes. " No, I don't know …... It's just that all the words for it seem so crude or clinical . I've just never found a word to call it that I feel comfortable with. Except well... no never mind. "

Maura began stroking Jane's hair again . " Honey except what .. tell me ? "

Jane grins " No Sweetie it's silly. "

Maura kisses Jane and whispers in Jane's ear " Tell me Baby . I promise I won't laugh. "

Jane smiles and says " I will laugh though. "

Maura looked confused. " I don't understand. "

Jane sighs " This might take a little while to explain. Why don't you check on Bass then I'll try to explain okay? "

" Okay ."

Maura looks through her binoculars. She finds Bass and he has found Clemmy.

" Jane Bass is standing on his hind legs and he has a leg on top of Clemmy. Come look? "

Jane sits up grabs her binoculars. She finds Bass and he has his tongue on Jane's picture.

" Ewww …. Maura he is licking my picture. Why is he such a little pervert? "

Maura excitedly hits Jane's arm still looking at Bass. " Ohh Ohhh Look .. Look Jane. He has two legs up on her. I think he is actually going to do it."

Jane shakes her head in disgust " I can't believe were watching this Maura."

They both sit watching Bass and Clemmy...

Jane smirked " It looks like he is smacking Clemmy's shell with his leg. "

Maura laughed and looked closer to see what Jane was seeing. " Yes I think that's what he is doing."

Jane started laughing " Wow he's really giving it to her isn't he... Smack that shell Bass...Smack it good! You bad boy. This is like turtle porn Maura. "

Maura looked at Jane and they both fell into each other giggling.

" Oh God I can't believe I'm having a good time while Bass is getting some. " Jane falls over into Maura's lap laughing.

Maura still giggling starts stroking her fingers through Jane's hair. Jane trying to get control laughter looks up at Maura.

" Maura do you have any idea how incredible this feels? "

Maura looks lovingly down at Jane. " How what feels Jane? "

Jane puts her hand over Maura's " This your fingers running through my hair. "

Jane gently puts her hand behind Maura's neck and pulls her down for a kiss.

" Tell me the word Jane? "

Jane sighs loudly " It's just a silly word we used when I was a kid. "

Maura smiles and says " Tell me or I'm going to stop running my fingers through your hair."

Jane's smile falls away " Oh you are a cruel woman Maura Isles...Okay but you are going to laugh. "

" Baby, I won't if you don't want me to ."

" No Maura it's okay it's funny. I think that's why it doesn't bother me to call it this name. It's just not a sexy word. "

Maura waits patiently while Jane gathers her thoughts.

Jane puts her hands over her eyes. Then sneaks a peek out at Maura. " Cookie. " Jane covered up her eyes again.

Maura put a hand up over her mouth. But she couldn't suppress a small laugh from coming out. Jane joined her in laughing.

" See I told you you would laugh."

Maura asks " Where in the world did that come from? "

" I don't know. When I was a kid and my Aunts would all get together that's what they called it. It always made me and my brothers giggle. Especially when we watched Sesame Street and Cookie monster would come on the TV. "

A knock on the window brought them out of their conversation. Jane opened the side door.

Maura says " Hi , Pieter is there a problem? "

" No no not at all . I was just passing back by and thought I would check on you two. How's Bass doing? "

" Well we have had success. Bass has mated once so far. I think we are going to wait around to see if he does again . If that is alright? "

" That's great I guess the photo worked. That's a first for me to witness. And Jane I won't say a word about your picture. And of course you may stay. You know of course they usually mate 3 times in a session right? You can stay for all 3 if you like. "

" Yes thank you Pieter. I think we are going to stay for a little while longer. "

" Okay have fun ladies bye. "

Pieter left and Jane says " Three times really? "

" Yes 3 times. We don't have to stay if you don't want to. "

" No it's okay we can stay. " Jane kisses Maura.

Maura looks out at Bass then says " Thank you Baby. It looks like Bass is taking a break. So... cookie huh ? Cookie is cute . I could get used to that. " Maura smiles.

Jane smiles and says " Yeah , really? " Jane then says it in the deep voice like the cookie monster says it . " Cookie! " Maura laughs and Jane laughs at herself.

" So what kind of cookie do I have Jane? "

Jane smirks and says " Well I don't know I guess I will have to take a closer look to find out. "

Maura says " Well you have 2 hours until one of handlers come by again. That should be enough time to figure it out."

Jane moves toward Maura. Jane speaks like the Cookie Monster " Cookie I need cookie ." Maura giggles as Jane takes her in her arms and kisses her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bass the (Turtle) Tortoise

The Farm Pt. 2

Jane and Maura were well on their way of finding out just how the cookie crumbles. When they were once again interrupted by a knocking on their Van door.

Jane quickly covered Maura's naked bottom half with a towel . She opened the Van door . Blocking prying eyes from Maura . Jane moved in front of her so that no one could see Maura wasn't wearing her jeans.

A cute little brunette smiles at Jane and Maura. " Hi , I'm Megan. I am a handler here. "

Jane smiled " Hi, I'm Jane. "

Maura reached over Jane's shoulder to shake hands with Megan. " Hi, I'm Maura. "

Megan shyly shook Maura's hand. She was told by Jack and Pieter about them. She was told there was a very beautiful couple with Bass. But they didn't say how beautiful. Megan was a little take back at just how stunning the couple was . She was getting a little embarrassed . She noticed Maura's naked lower half as she was covering herself with a towel. Megan knew she had interrupted the couple. But she also needed to know if they saw how Bass and Clemmy had gotten themselves in their current predicament.

Megan hung her head down " I am really sorry to interrupt you guys. I was driving past here . And I noticed something was wrong . But I need to hear it from you two. As to when , what and how it happened. "

Jane got a confused look on her face . Her face turned blood red as she blushed at the thought of what Megan was asking her. Jane thought maybe her and Maura had gotten so loud having sex that Megan had heard them. Jane wondered if she was really asking if her and Maura were having sex ?

Maura saw Jane's face. She knew what Jane was thinking had to be wrong so she asks Megan " I'm sorry Megan but I do not know to what you are referring . If you could be more specific . "

Megan smiles " Well I guess that answers my question. You two weren't watching . When it happened."

Still confused Jane and Maura looked at the handler. Jane was relieved it wasn't what she had thought. But she getting angry not knowing what was going on. She asks " When what happened? "

Megan points out to the fence to Bass and Clemmy. Jane and Maura looked and saw Bass and Clemmy side by side at the fence. Both of the tortoise's heads were poking through the fence. Apparently they had both gotten their heads stuck in the fence. Both were frantically moving their heads side to side to get their heads loose and out of the fence.

Jane laughed out loud anf pointed at Bass. " Ha! the little pervert is stuck. "

Maura smiled and laughed but hit Jane's arm. " Jane don't laugh. They could be hurt. Megan are they okay? Have you checked on them ? "

Megan stifled a laugh watching Jane thoroughly enjoying watching Bass struggle. " Yes I checked . They are fine. It doesn't seem like they have hurt themselves in any way. But I do need to get them out of the fence. "

Maura offers " Do you need us to help you get them loose? "

Surprised at the offer " Um well I was going to call the office for help. But that could take awhile for anyone to get out here. But if you two really would like to help. I would appreciate it. " Both Maura and Jane nod their heads agreeing to help.

Megan says " Well I am just going to call this in and get some equipment out of my jeep. I'll meet you two at the fence . "

After Megan leaves Jane closes the Van door so Maura could get dressed. Maura scrambles to get her jeans back on. Jane smirks . Maura sees that Jane is getting the cookie monster look in her eyes as she watches her get dressed.

Maura grinning and backing away from Jane says " Jane don't even think about it. We have to go help Megan. We are not going to fool around. "

Jane shows her dimples and bats hers eyes jokingly. Then says in cookie monsters voice " Cookie. " Maura giggles at Jane . Jane grabs the now fully dressed Doctor . She pulls her down and hugs and kisses her.

Maura grabs her duffel bag and gets up to leave. She tells Jane " C'mon Cookie Monster we have tortoises to save. "

Jane looked quizzically at the duffel bag " Maura I don't think anything in that bag is going to get them freed."

" Jane I have first aid supplies in here too. "

" Oh okay . Let's go. "

Maura and Jane leave the van . They reach the fence to where Megan is standing. Maura sits the duffel bag down next to the fence.

Megan smiles and holds Jane's photo out to the couple. " Jack told me how you all used this picture to help Bass. Having said that , I think I have figured out what happened. See those nicks on the back of Clementine?"

Jane physically flinches at the name Clementine.

" I think Bass was mating with her . Rather forcibly were making those nicks on her shell. "

Jane grinned flashing back to the image of Bass smacking Clemmy's shell with his upper leg. Like a hand smacks an ass.

Megan continues explaining " When they came up to the fence. Bass' s …well shall we say ... his enthusiastic mating . He pushed Clemmy's head through the fence . There by getting her stuck. Then I can only guess that the photo blew off or was pushed off of her shell . I found the photo on the other side of the fence. I think that your Bass was trying to get back to it. "

Jane took the photo shaking her head in disgust at Bass's actions. " I swear to God ! He is a certifiable pervert Maura. You are just going to have to come to terms with that fact. You have a perverted turtle for a pet. "

In unison both Maura and Megan say " Tortoise not turtle. " Megan and Maura share a laugh.

Megan tries to explain Bass's behavior to Jane. " Jane I have worked with and studied tortoises for over 10 years now. This behavior is rare but not unusual for the male tortoises. They get... well crushes I guess you could call them. They can get crushes on humans. It usually goes away after they find a mate. Or are mated on a regular basis. You really shouldn't worry about it. "

Jane shyly smiles at Megan wanting to believe her .

Megan smiles and jokes with Jane " Believe it or not Jane . Even though you are a beautiful woman . He will eventually choose a female tortoise over you. "

Maura puts her arm around Jane's waist and pulls her in close. " See Baby I told you . There isn't anything to be worried about. "

Maura stands on her tiptoes and kisses Jane.

Jane hugs Maura tightly and kisses Maura again. "God I hope so Maura. "

Maura turns to Megan " Thank you for explaining. We were getting worried about Bass. "

Smiling Megan says " No problem. Now let's see if we can get these two loose. "

Maura smiles " Okay what can we do to help? "

Megan looks Jane up and down " Well I think you and I are the strongest. So we should go on the other side of the fence and pull. While Maura can calm the tortoises and push their heads back through the fence. What do you think? " She looked at Maura and Jane for their reactions.

They looked at each other nodding. Jane says " Yeah that should work. " Jane and Megan hop over the fence.

Megan asks " Which one should we start with? "

Jane smiles " Ladies first. Clemmy she has already been through enough . Having had to mate with him. Let the pervert wait a little. "

Megan laughed and starts putting a rope over Clemmy's shell. So that they could pull her out easier without hurting her .

Maura looked at Jane " Jane that's mean. Oh oh …. Classy Jane . That's what we should call them. " Maura bent down and stroked Clemmy's face . She stroked Clemmy trying calm and soothe her to get her not to struggle for when they start to pull the rope.

Megan and Jane looked bewildered at what Maura had said. Jane shook her head and shrugged her shoulders at Megan.

Jane has to ask " Maura sweetie what are you talking about? What is Classy? "

Maura looked at her like Jane should know what she was saying " You know how celebrity couples . They combine their names together. Clemmy and Bass = Classy. "

Jane and Megan just shake their heads . Jane says " That's a good one Sweetie. How's Clemmy doing can we pull yet? " Maura nods yes.

Megan gives Jane the back end of the rope . She takes the front. Megan tells Jane " On three pull ….1 ...2...3 pull. "

At the slightest tug. Clemmy starts almost running backwards. As Maura easily pushed her head back through the fence releasing her. But Megan and Jane had fallen on top of each other. The speed at which Clemmy moved caused slack in the rope .Which caused them to fall. Megan was on top of Jane.

Maura says " Oh are you all okay? "

Jane and Megan start nervously giggling . Their hands pushing all over each other as they try to get up off one other .

Jane waves to Maura and says " We are fine Sweetie."

Megan embarrassed for having had her hands all over Jane says " I'm sorry Jane I think you took the worst of it. I fell on top of you. "

Jane smiled as they both got up. They brushed off the dirt from their clothes. Jane says " Hey I'm fine. Believe me I have had a lot worse happen to me and survived. You are a tiny little thing. I barely felt you fall on me. "

Maura not liking Jane's flirty tone . She starts to hop the fence to see if they are alright. And make Jane stop flirting.

Jane waves Maura off. " Stop Maura were okay. Let's get the pervert loose now okay? "

Maura nods her head and climbs back off the fence. She goes over and bends down in front of Bass. She starts petting Bass. " Bass Jane is going to get you free . Don't worry honey. Bass is good to go Jane. "

Megan says " We go on three " 1..2 … 3 pull. "

Bass was a little harder to get out. But eventually they pull him out. Once out Bass immediately starts heading for Jane.

Jane shakes her head at him. " Oh no you don't you little perv. " Jane points to Clemmy. " She is for you not me … bye." Jane hops back over the fence and joins Maura.

Maura hugs Jane tightly " Baby it's going to get better. We will bring him here more often so he stops bothering you okay? "

Jane smiles and leans her head down and kisses Maura. " Thank you Sweetie. "

Megan was watching the tortoises . Then she yells at Bass " No no , no Bass stop! "

Maura and Jane turn to see what Bass had done. Just as they faced Bass they saw him practically running full speed back into the fence. And his head was stuck in the fence again.

All three of the women went to see if Bass was alright.

Megan looks at Maura and Jane " I wonder why he did that? "

Maura just shrugged not knowing. Jane looked up in the sky. As if asking why her. Jane then looked down and pointed down to the ground at Maura's duffel bag.

Jane had a disgusted look on her face. She says " It's the duffel bag Maura. The little perv was after the duffel bag. "

Maura explained to Megan " The duffel bag has items Bass really likes ...well like the picture of Jane in the bag. " Megan nod as she now understood why Bass took off after the bag.

Jane looked at Megan for help and said half jokingly " Is there maybe a humans anonymous meeting the pervert could go to? "

Maura and Megan started laughing . Jane just shook her head and laughed too.

The three of them managed to get Bass's head out again. Megan put the photo back on Clemmy's shell. Bass took off after her. They all just laughed and walked back to Maura and Jane's Van.

Maura put her duffel bag into the Van. " Well I think Jane and I are going to go home now. You think Bass will be okay? "

Megan says " Yes I do . But I'll check on him every hour or so just in case. It was nice meeting you guys. Thanks for the help with the tortoises. Have a safe trip home. I need to make my rounds now. Bye. " Megan hopped in her jeep and drove off.

Jane and Maura both wave goodbye to her as they get into their Van. Maura says " Bye Bass we will see you tomorrow. Have a good night."

Jane smirks and says " Yeah later pervert." Jane pulls the Van on the road and drives off. Bass walks up to the fence and sadly watches them leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bass the (Turtle) Tortoise

Maura and Jane drove home to Maura's house. They had dinner and settled in for a night alone (without Bass) . Jane was sitting on the couch trying to find a movie they both would like on cable.

Jane found a movie she thought Maura would like . She looked up to ask Maura if she wanted to watch it . But Maura was no where to be found. Just as Jane was about to get up to go look for her.

Maura comes slowly walking out of the hallway. Jane's jaw hits the floor. Maura is wearing a black and white pinstripe baby doll teddy. She is wearing a old time black fedora hat tilted on her head. Black fishnet stockings with garters. 5 inch black stiletto heels.

Jane's entire body vibrated with desire for Maura. Jane jumped up off the couch. She held up one finger at Maura. " Stay right there. Don't move . I'll be right back." She gave Maura a quick kiss on her lips. Then she ran to the back door. She grabbed a chair and pushed it up against the door knob. So that even if someone had a key they wouldn't get in. No one was going to come in and interrupt them tonight. Jane was going to make sure of that . She took a another chair and went to the front door and did the same. Maura was laughing. While watching Jane's speedy actions.

Once the house was secured from any Rizzoli family imminent invasions. Jane plants herself in front of Maura . Jane was panting from running around and never being so completely aroused as she was with Maura says " Windows? Do you think we should bar the windows too? "

Maura laughing takes the Jane's face in her hands " Shhh calm down Honey. Angela is visiting her sister. Tommy is watching TJ and Frankie is working. No one is going to interrupt us tonight okay? "

Maura kisses Jane and begins sucking and nipping on her lower lip. She feels Jane calming down. Maura traces her tongue along her lip as she sucks on it. She can feel Jane melting in her arms. She guides Jane to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Maura pushes Jane forcibly on to the bed. Jane sits up trying to commit to memory every inch of Maura's outfit . Maura smiles at Jane.

" Tonight Detective the law is going to be in my hands not yours. "

Jane smiled up at the Doctor. " I don't mind at all being in your hands. Anytime anywhere Sweetie. "

Maura smirks " Since you locked up the house so safe and secure for me. I am going to start you out with a little treat . What kind of treat would you like Baby? "

Jane swallowed hard and shyly half looked up at Maura and softly asked " A cookie please."

Maura chuckled and smiled showing her adorable dimples to Jane . And says " I think I have one for you. "

Jane tilts her head to the side and asks " What kind of cookie is it Sweetie ? "

" You are just going to have to figure that out for yourself Honey. "

Maura stood between Jane's legs. Jane quickly undresses Maura. Kissing every inch of skin as she reveals it on Maura's body. Until Maura is standing completely naked between Jane's legs. Jane grabs the back of Maura's thighs wrapping them around her waist. Jane stands up and carries Maura to her side of the bed. Jane gently lays Maura down and kisses her .

Jane strips her clothes off as fast as she can. Maura was laughing as she was watching Jane.

Maura joked " Jane honey you don't have to rush . I'm not going anywhere. "

Jane now completely naked. Smiled broadly and says " Yeah and I'm going to make sure you don't."

Jane jumped in bed on top of Maura. They both giggled and wrestled to see who would be on top. Jane finally winning.

" I want my cookie now Sweetie. " Jane licks her lips in anticipation.

Jane kisses her way down Maura's body . Jane reaches Maura's center . " I think I have found my treat. " Jane takes her fingers and spreads Maura's lips apart revealing her visibly throbbing clit.

Jane takes her tongue and licks Maura back and forth between her folds. Maura is squirming underneath Jane's tongue strokes.

" Mmm Maura you have my favorite kind of cookie. Warm , wet and cream filled." Jane takes a long lick. " Ooo sooo much cream in this cookie."

Maura writhing in pleasure. Jane's tongue was driving her crazy. " Oh God Jane …...please.."

Jane thrusts her long thick tongue inside of Maura as far as she could. She then begins slowly moving it in and out of Maura. Jane took two fingers and starts circling and pressing down on Maura's clit.

" Mnmmnh..ooh fu..Jane I'm..Jane "

Jane curled and twirled her tongue inside of Maura as she kept thrusting it in and out. She started feeling Maura's walls closing tightly around her tongue.

Jane moans at the amazing feelings. " Mmm Maura...Oooh mmm"

Maura feeling the vibrations of Jane's moans and fingers pressing down hard on her clit . Maura comes inside Jane's mouth.

" Jannne..."

Jane feels the hot cream flowing over her tongue. She laps up all Maura has to offer her. Jane then gives one last deep kiss to Maura's clit.

Jane then moves up Maura's body and kisses her. " Hi, Sweetie"

Maura giggles and smiles " Hi Baby. That was amazing. "

" Yeah you were. I love you ."

Maura kisses her " I love you so much Baby. Now it's your turn. "

Maura rolls Jane on her back. Jane smiles and doesn't fight it.

Maura says " Wait here I have to go get something."

Jane says " No , no no come back. I need you . "

" I'll just be a minute Baby. "

Maura gets up out of bed. She walks into her huge walk-in closet. Jane sits up against the headboard waiting for Maura to come back.

Maura walks out of the closet. She has put the fedora hat back on her head. She was also wearing something else that caught Jane's eye.

" Maura!Oh God is that?... Come here …."

Maura smiling walks over and gets in the bed. Jane inspects closely what Maura had on.

" Is that shaped like a billy club? Where did you get that? " Jane laughed and shook her head.

Maura proud of herself says " I found it on a website. It had police strap on toys on it. I thought maybe you would like this? "

Jane started inspecting the silicone toy with her hand. " Maura sweetie. I know that one time I had you use a .." She points to the strap on.. " on me. But I don't know if I am comfortable with you using it all the time." Maura pouted out her lower lip. " No I mean tonights fine. Tonights great .You can definitely use that tonight. But you know I ….. we need to talk about this later okay? "

Maura was giddy " Yay okay we can talk about it later. But tonight.."

Maura smiles and starts kissing Jane. Jane takes Maura's hat off and throws it across the room.

" Honey I want you to get on all fours for me."

Jane's eyes get big " Maura! What...but that ….you... no."

" Jane come on trust me .You are going to like it ."

Jane lets out an exasperated breath of air " Fineeeeee...God Maura. The things you talk me into..."

Maura started pulling Jane up. Jane was on her knees and she leans over down on her elbows and waited. Jane felt ridiculous in this position. This felt way too vulnerable for Jane's own comfort in this position.

Jane felt Maura lean her breasts onto her back. Which felt incredibly good to Jane . She let out a little moan " Mnmm"

Maura smiled and rubbed herself across Jane's back eliciting more moans from Jane.

" Mm..ooo.. mm Maura that feels good."

" See Baby I told you ."

Maura reaches under Jane and strokes and massages Janes toned stomach. She then puts both hands on Jane's breasts. She kneads them and squeezes them. Tweaking both nipples at the same time. This time what Maura heard sounded more like a purring growl.

" Mmrrrrrrrrrh. Maur."

Maura took one hand and began running her fingers back and forth between Jane's center. Maura could feel and hear how dripping wet Jane was. Maura took the silicone toy and rubbed it back and forth Jane's folds. Maura wanted it nice and wet for Jane.

Maura put three fingers into Jane. She began thrusting them in and out. Jane moaned as Maura twirled and scissored her fingers to prepare Jane for the toy.

A steady line of low moans were emanating from Jane. So Maura thought that Jane was ready for her. Maura took the tip of the silicone toy and rubbed it against Jane. She slowly began pushing it in. Maura was surprised at how easily the big billy club silicone shaft slid into Jane. Once it was completely inside of her. Jane moved her body back into Maura's trying to get Maura to move.

Jane whined when Maura didn't move " Pleaseee Sweetie hrrrrph I need you."

Maura smiled and started to slowly thrusting in and out of Jane. Maura leaned down moved Jane's hair to the side and began kissing Jane behind her ear.

It was a definite growling Maura was hearing now from Jane. Jane started moving back and forth faster with the strap on. Maura started sweating trying to keep pace with Jane. Sweat dripped off Jane's back. The pounding on Maura's clit from the strap on was bringing her close to coming. She pumped harder into Jane to try to get her to come. Maura took her fingers and pressed on and played with Jane's clit. They both came crashing into their orgasms first Maura then Jane. Moaning and panting was heard from them both. Jane fell onto the bed with Maura on top of her. They both were gasping for air.

Maura slowly slid the toy out of Jane. She unfastens her harness and threw the strap on and harness to the floor.

Maura rolled off of Jane. Jane turned toward Maura. Jane pulls Maura into her shoulder . Kisses her. Still breathing hard says " I love you Sweetie..."

Maura smiles " I love you Jane."

They both fall asleep in one anothers arms.

They wake up when they hear someone knocking at the front door. Jane scrambles to find some shorts and a t-shirt to throw on to answer the door.

Jane opens the door and sees Megan. " Uh... Hi, Megan. What are you doing here? " Jane looks at her watch . It's 6:30 am.

Megan says " Oh Hi, Jane.. Um I'm here to bring Bass home. Weren't you expecting us? "

Jane moves aside and motions for Megan to come in. " Yeah , no. I mean Maura probably forgot. Come on in . You want some coffee? I'm going to attempt to make some."

Megan walks in and follows Jane to the kitchen. " Yes if you are already making it and it's no bother. I would love a cup."

Maura hears Megan's voice . Maura quickly gets dressed and goes to join Jane.

Jane sees Maura walking in. " Sweetie did you know Bass was coming home this early? "

Maura falls into Jane's arms and hugs and kisses her. " Yes , sorry I forgot to tell you." She looks over to Megan " Good morning Megan. How is Bass? "

" Bass made the trip just fine. I have the handlers releasing him in the back yard. I just knocked on your door to let you know he was home. "

" Thank you Megan. Did Jane offer you a cup of coffee?"

Jane was already holding out a cup to Megan. Jane jokes and says " Yes Jane did. There is sugar and cream on the counter."

Megan takes the coffee from Jane " Thank you . I'm just going to go see how the guys are doing with Bass. It was good seeing you two again. I guess I'll see you next time you come to the farm."

She leaves through the back door. That is once Jane removes the chair from underneath the door knob.

Jane embarrassed a little about the chair laughs and says to Megan " I would explain but it would take too long." Jane waves as a smiling Megan leaves.

Maura squints at Jane " You like flirting with her don't you? "

Jane looks at her like she is crazy. " What.. with who? Flirting you thought that was flirting? "

" Yes flirting. I can see hers and your faces get all flushed every time you start talking to her."

" Oh stop …. I love you and only you Sweetie." Jane kisses Maura as passionately as she could.

Maura's knees get weak from the kiss. Jane says " Okay?" Maura nods yes as she steadies herself on the kitchen counter.

Once Maura regains her composure she says " Jane I have to go into work for a couple of hours. I know we took a week off . But I have some reports that need finishing."

" That's okay Sweetie. We are going to have the whole rest of the week together. So get all your work out of the way. Because for the rest of the week this ." Jane slaps Maura on her butt ".. belongs to me."

Maura laughs " Okay Baby . I'm going to go get dressed and go to work."

Maura leaves for work . Jane sits outside in the back yard. Jane is sitting drinking her coffee. Jane is watching Bass get reacquainted to his surroundings . Bass is behind a closed in fence . Jane is admiring her handiwork on Bass's pen. When she notices Bass watching her.

Jane looks around to see if anybody is watching her. Feeling that the coast was clear she heads over to Bass. Jane sits on the ground on the edge of Bass's fence. Bass comes scampering over to her.

Jane takes another look around to make sure she alone. Then says " Hey Bass, how you doing buddy? " Jane reaches over the fence and pets his shell. " You have had a busy couple days huh? ….. Listen me and you … ya know" Jane points to him " you are a tortoise.." Pointing to herself " I'm a human we don't go together okay. You are going to have to accept that buddy... I don't have anything against you really I don't...I'm actually quite fond of you ...I guess...I know I know I've said some things but you you have done things too…..Things that you just have to stop doing... You know that Clemmy... I think she is really really cute... you know for a turtle .. sorry tortoise. And she seems to really like you. I think your Mom is going to be taking you more often to visit her. You will like that won't you buddy...So from now on I'm going to try to be nicer to you... but you got to promise to quit humping on all my stuff dude.. it's just... it's just embarrassing. Besides I'm in love with your Mom. And you are going to just have to accept I am hers not yours okay ? And I promise I will talk your mom into taking you as much as possible to the farm . Do we got a deal buddy? I'm going to go get you one of those chocolate covered strawberries you like. Wait here I'll be right back. "

Jane gets up off the ground . She turns to go in the house. She sees Maura standing behind her. Damn busted she thinks to herself.

Maura has tears in her eyes . Jane holds out her arms and Maura falls into them. Jane hugs Maura and kisses her on the cheek.

Jane embarrassed says " How much of that did you hear? "

Maura sniffles as tears start rolling down her cheeks.

Jane says " That much huh."

Maura wipes a tear away " Aww Baby . You do love Bass that is so sweet. I'm so happy. I thought I was going to have to give Bass away. Because you two weren't getting along. But now..." Maura buries her head into Jane's shoulder. Jane hugs her tightly.

" Aw Maura I would never ask you to give Bass away. You love Bass. Even if him and I never get along. I would never ask you to make him leave. I would find someway to make it work … for you. I love you I would never hurt you like that Sweetie , ever. "

Maura kisses Jane " I love you more every day."

" I love you more everyday too Sweetie. Now let's go get the pervert turtle a strawberry."

Maura giggles and says " Tortoise not turtle Jane. And yes let's get your buddy a treat."

Jane gives her a fake mean look " Don't push it .He's not my buddy. …..And do I get a treat too? ...I'm in the mood for a cookie."

Grinning showing off her adorable dimples Maura looks into Jane's eyes . " After watching you with Bass. Yes Jane you can have a cookie."

Jane speaks in the cookie monster's voice and says " Yay! COOKIE!"

They walk hand in hand laughing back into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bass the (Turtle) Tortoise

Maura and Angela had went shopping for clothes together. Maura needed a new outfit for a date Jane was going to take her out on tomorrow night. Since Angela loves to shop almost as much as Maura . She volunteered to go with Maura. Jane was grateful she wouldn't have to endure this shopping trip. Instead she was planning on fixing one of the broken heat lamps in Bass's pen.

So the afternoon belonged to Bass and Jane alone together. Jane got her toolbox . She changed into a long sleeve Boston Police sweatshirt and jeans with ripped holes at the knees. She grabbed a couple beers put on her work boots and went out to the backyard . She pulled her hair back into a ponytail . Opening a beer taking a drink she started surveying the damage to the heat lamp.

Bass was busy digging a hole . Maura had told Jane that tortoises liked to live underground . They do that to keep cool in desert climates. So they dig big holes to escape the heat of the day. And at night it keeps them warm.

Bass had been working on his hole for about a week now. The hole was getting pretty deep. Jane couldn't even see Bass. All she saw was dirt flying out of the hole.

Jane stepped over into the pen. " Hey Bass I'm going to fix your heat lamp for ya. Don't mind me . Keep on digging buddy. "

But Bass hearing Jane's voice stopped digging. All Jane saw was his back legs frantically working backwards to get out of the hole. Damn here we go again. Jane thought to herself.

Bass finally managing to get out of his hole saw Jane . He walked slowly over to her. As if he was trying to act casual. Jane held her hand over her mouth to hide her laugh.

Jane bent down and patted his shell. " Well hi there Bass. Working hard? "

Jane put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a strawberry. She squatted down and fed it to Bass. He gobbled it up fast. " You like that... huh boy? "

Jane got up and went over to the heat lamp. Bass followed behind Jane. Jane laughed and shook her head . For about 15 minutes Bass was just watching Jane as she worked on the lamp.

Bass was actually behaving himself. Jane says to him " I don't know if being with Clemmy or our little talk worked . But you are being a very good boy Bass. Thank you. "

Bass walked over and laid part of his shell and his whole head on top of Jane's boot. Jane looked down at the him.

" Aww Bass …...I always knew you could be really sweet if you wanted to be. But if I turn you over and see anything sticking out of your shell. I'm going to turn you on your back and leave you like that all night . You understand me ? "

Jane took a second to prepare herself for the worse. She squatted down and lifted up Bass's shell a little and took a quick look.

" Ohhh Yay! Good for you buddy. See now we can be friends you and me. " Jane pulls out another strawberry from her pocket. She feeds it to Bass as she pets his shell.

Jane finishes fixing the heat lamp. With Bass laying on her boot the whole time. Jane looks down at him and says " Well Bass I'm all done here. Thanks for the help."

Jane gently moves him off her boot. She starts gathering her tools together so she can leave the pen. When Bass walks over to the hole he has dug. He looks in the hole then looks at Jane. He keeps repeating this movement as Jane watches him.

Jane tilts her head curious at what Bass was doing. " What are you doing ? You want to show me something? "

Jane laughed at the thought he wanted to show off his hole to her. " What are you proud of your big hole there Bass? "

Jane walks over and bends over and takes a look in the hole. She nods her head at Bass " Yeah you got a nice big hole there. "

But Bass keeps motioning to the hole. " What is it you want me to see?"

Jane looks in but doesn't see anything . Still Bass keeps motioning to the hole.

Jane looked again in the hole laughed and joked " What is it Lassie has Timmy fell in a well? "

Bass kept repeating the motion. Jane thought to herself she would take another closer look. So she got down on the ground and crawled as far as she could inside the hole. Then she panicked. Thinking Bass was some how trapping her in his hole. Jane then laughed at the thought. Her laugh echoed in the hole. She felt Bass's feet touching her legs. Bass was trying to crawl in the hole with her.

Maura and Angela had come back from shopping. Maura went looking for Jane. She went to the kitchen window that looked out into the backyard. She looked out to see if Jane was still working on the heat lamp.

Maura saw Jane's boots sticking out of Bass's hole. And also Bass's backside sticking out of the hole . Maura laughs and asks " Angela do you know if your daughter makes a habit of crawling in holes? "

Angela laughs and goes to look at what Maura was looking at. " Oh my God! What is she doing in a hole? I swear I don't know what gets into her sometimes. "

" Angela do you want to go find out with me? "

Angela nods yes. As she puts her arm around Maura's waist and leads her out to the backyard .

Angela yells at Jane from the edge of Bass's fence. " Jane Clementine Rizzoli what on earth are you doing in that hole? Get out of there before Maura's neighbors see you. "

Echoing from in the hole Jane whines " Maaa! I'm looking at something . Is Maura with you? "

Maura laughing answers " Yes Baby I'm here. Are you stuck? Do you need any help getting out? "

Jane is embarrassed Maura is seeing her in this predicament answers. " No Sweetie I'm fine. Bass just wanted to show me something . I think? Sweetie could you hand me a flashlight? I think I actually see something in here. "

Maura hunts through Jane's tools and finds a flashlight. She then steps over Bass's fence . She sticks the flashlight in the hole as far as she can .

Jane takes the flashlight from Maura. " Thanks Sweetie. Do you think you can get Bass off my legs? He is getting kinda heavy."

" Yeah Baby I'll try."

Maura tries pulling on Bass's shell. But he doesn't budge.

" Maura I have a couple of strawberries in my pocket. If you can reach them maybe you can lead Bass out of the hole with them. "

" Okay honey I'll try. "

Maura gets down on her knees and reaches in the hole. She starts rubbing and playing between Jane's legs.

Laughing Jane says " Sweetie now is not a good time for that. Now c'mon get Bass out of here."

Smiling Maura " Sorry I couldn't resist …. Oh I got one. "

Maura puts the strawberry up to Bass. And Bass follows it out of the hole. Maura then feeds it to him.

Jane shines the flashlight around the hole. She sees two things . The first thing she finds is her favorite pair of her Batman boy shorts.

Getting mad Jane yells to Maura. " Maura your turtle is still a pervert. I swear when I get out of this hole ….Oh wait what in the world...?..."

Maura waits for Jane to explain. When she doesn't " Jane baby are you okay? What happening? Do you see something? Honey?..."

Maura was getting worried Jane wasn't answering her. Maura started pulling on Jane's legs trying to pull her out of the hole.

" Maura stop pulling on me. I'm trying to dig something out. I'm okay just stop pulling on me okay? "

Relieved Maura says " Sorry, I thought you were injured when you didn't answer me ….. Can I help? What are you digging out? "

" No sweetie I think I can get it out. I don't know what it is. Some kind of metal box. ….Ugh! ….. I got it. I'm coming out . Is Bass out of the way so I can get out? "

Bass was beside Maura waiting on Jane to come out. " Yes it's clear come on out baby."

Maura petted Bass as she waited for Jane to crawl out. Angela came closer also waiting on her daughter to come out.

" Fuck , this thing is heavy." Jane was trying to drag the heavy box out of the hole.

Maura says " Jane language. "

Jane was breathing hard and says " Sorry Maura ….but this is... really heavy... It looks really old too. "

Jane comes out of the hole. Then reaches back in and drags the box slowly out of the hole. Jane sits back on the ground in front of the box. She brushes dirt off the metal box.

Maura leans over and inspects the box. " What is it? It has something written on it. I'm not sure but I think it has something written in Spanish on it . It looks really old."

Jane was intently listening to everything Maura is saying. She then looked at Bass " Wow the little pervert dug up something interesting huh? " She petted his shell and held up the Batman boy shorts Bass had stolen from her.

" I am still mad about my boy shorts though you little perv. I thought we had an understanding. I've been looking for these... What ?...why? Would you even...never mind I don't want to know. "

Maura laughs and takes the boy shorts from Jane. Maura smells the boy shorts. " Jane they smell like you. That is why he took them. He just wants you around him all the time. "

Jane shakes her head " Oh ...don't smell them ahhh. Sweetie don't make excuses for him." Maura leans in and kisses Jane . Jane jokes " Just accept it you have a turtle who is a pervert ."

"Tortoise Jane." Maura kisses Jane.

Angela clears her throat . " Girls can we get back to the box? You can make out with each other later okay? "

Jane's mouth opens shocked " Ma! Make out . Did you really just say that? Really? "

Maura and Angela laugh because Jane was obviously just embarrassed . Getting caught by her Ma kissing her girlfriend .

Angela smiles " Yes Janie. You two act like a couple of horny teenagers around each other. "

Jane's face was blood red in embarrassment. She got up to leave. She tried to pick up the box.

" Oh man I don't think I can carry this by myself in the house. Maura you want to try and help me carry it ? "

Jane and Maura together manage to lift the box . " Oh Jane this is really heavy."

Jane looks at her Mother " Ma want to help us carry it in the house? "

Angela smiles " Of course girls. Do I get a percentage of the treasure inside? "

Angela grabs an end and helps carry the box. Jane laughs at her mother " Treasure? You really think the little perv found buried treasure? It's probably a dead animal chained up or something just as gross. "

" Janie that's awful. Don't even think of a thing like that... I bet it is full of someone's life savings that they buried and forgot where they buried it."

Jane rolls her eyes " Yeah that's what it is Ma. Let's not even open it. Let's take it straight to the bank. "

Angela asks Jane " Well little Miss Smart ass it could be you don't know... Maura don't you think this is exciting? It could be anything..."

Maura was just as excited as Angela about the box. " It is exciting Angela. I just love a mystery. "

They got in to the house and sat the box on the kitchen island. Jane says " Well Ma whatever is in it. It is all Maura's because it was in her backyard. Well and Bass should at least get a finders fee. "

Maura looked at Angela " No no no I think we all should split whatever is in the box." She looked at a confused Jane. " It will be more fun that way." She kisses Jane " And I think you are right Bass should also get an equal share. "

Maura and Angela both excitedly pull up stools and sit by the box.

Jane not excited says " You know it probably is just a box full of rocks. "

Angela and Maura both waved their hand at Jane ignoring her.

Jane gets an idea smiles and asks " Well since my two favorite women love a good mystery. Why don't I take you both out to a nice dinner. You two can try to guess what is in the box over dinner . And you two can drag out the mystery a little longer. Build up the excitement for when we open it after dinner. And we find it's full of rocks...What do you say ladies? "

Both Maura and Angela smiled and got up and hugged Jane.

" No no hugging. No hugging. Stop hugging or you don't get dessert ."

Maura stops hugging Jane. But Angela keeps hugging Janie.

" Oh Janie your my dessert. Thank you for inviting me to dinner . " She kisses her on her cheek. " That's for calling me one of your favorite women. "

Jane pried her Ma off her " Okay , alright everybody go get ready. We meet back here at the box in 30 minutes. "

Angela rubbed the box with her hand. She then quickly left to get ready.

Maura hugged Jane . " I don't need dessert at dinner. I think I'll have a cookie when I get home. "

Jane smirks " Really? But you don't get it if you don't say it the right way. "

Maura confused " The right way?..." Then she figures out what Jane wants. She wants her to say it like the Cookie Monster.

Maura smiles and says in Cookie Monster voice "Cookie. " They both start laughing .

Jane says " C'mon let's go get ready . I love you Maura. "

Maura kisses Jane " I love you too Baby. "


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bass the (Turtle) Tortoise

Angela , Maura and Jane had come back from dinner to Maura's house. Maura and Angela had worked themselves up into a frenzy . They had theorized that the box contained everything imaginable. But they both agreed whatever it contained had to be very valuable. Angela thought for sure they would all get rich. And well Maura would just get richer at least.

Before Jane would let them open the box. Jane told Angela and Maura they had to go change . Change into something they weren't afraid to get dirty . Because the box was covered in rust and dirt and it was hard telling what was inside. Maura and Angela excitedly ran off like a couple of kids .

Jane wouldn't admit it them . But she was thoroughly enjoying watching them get so excited by the mystery box. She was purposely taking longer before attempting to open the box.

Angela was the first to return. She was in yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt. Maura came running out of breath into the kitchen. She also had on yoga pants . But she had one of Jane's Red Sox's t-shirts on that she had long ago stolen from Jane. Jane loved Maura in her t-shirt. Because it fit so tightly around Maura's breast. Maura never seemed to wear a bra when she wore her t-shirt either. Which made it Jane's favorite shirt for Maura to wear.

Jane couldn't pass up the chance to tease Maura " Nice shirt. I used to have one just like it. " Maura smiled and kissed Jane.

Maura and Angela pulled up their stools to the kitchen island. They both stared back and forth between the mystery box and Jane .

Angela couldn't take it any longer " Janie open up the box already! "

Jane smirked " I will Ma. Just let me go change and get my toolbox. "

Angela and Maura both frowned and huffed at Jane's comment. Jane chuckled and turned to go get changed. Angela and Maura returned their attention to the mystery box.

Angela grabbed Maura's wrists and shook them excitedly. " Oh I just can't take it. I am dying to know what's in there. Aren't you Maura? "

Maura equally excited "Oh yes . The anticipation is driving me crazy. I love it don't you? " Angela nodded yes. They both giggled in excitement .

Jane came walking back into the kitchen . She had changed into a pair of long black shorts and a white Boston Police Dept. t-shirt. Jane was carrying her toolbox. She threw her toolbox on the counter. She then went to the frig and grabbed a beer.

" Anyone want a beer or anything ?" Jane smiled as she took a drink of her beer.

In unison Maura and Angela say " Jane! Open the box."

Jane laughing to herself walked back over and opened her toolbox.

Maura jumped up and says " We are going to need some latex gloves. Whatever is in there is really going to dirty I think."

Maura ran to her bedroom to get the gloves. Retrieving them she made her way back to the kitchen. She sat down and passed out the gloves to Jane and Angela. They all put on the purple latex gloves.

Jane slapped her hands together and then rubbed them back and forth. " Okay everybody ready to see a box full of rocks? "

Maura pouted and says " Jane... Open it."

Angela pouting says " Jane Clementine Rizzoli!... it's not full of rocks... unless the rocks are rubies , sapphires or some other precious gems... Now open the box! "

Jane inspected the big metal lock on the box. Jane got her lock picks out of her toolbox. " This shouldn't be too hard to open."

Maura looked at her curiously " Jane you know how to pick locks ? "

Jane and Angela both laughed. Jane says " Yeah I do. When Frankie Tommy and me were kids we learned how too pick any lock. "

Angela continued the story " Yeah they spent hours on end picking all the locks in the house. Frank Sr. used to get so mad at the kids. They would unlock everything .They even picked the lock on a gun Frank had hid in the attic locked in a box. Thank God it wasn't loaded . But the final straw was when Frank had went to the bathroom one day. He had the Sunday paper with him. He had locked the door. Then Tommy popped open the lock. And there he was sitting on the toilet. With all three kids looking pointing and laughing at him. He chased them for over an hour throughout the house with his pants down around his ankles."

Jane and Maura were doubled over laughing at Angela's story.

Jane laughing says " He took all our lock picking tools away from us after that. And he never read the Sunday paper ever again either. "

Angela laughed and added " Yeah that's because you kids would laugh at him every time he tried to read the Sunday paper after that. "

Jane started trying to open the lock.

Maura says " Wait ! Wait wait shouldn't Bass be here to see what he has found? I mean he did find the box . "

Angela says " Oh yes he should be here. I'll go bring him in. "

Before Jane could object Angela was out the door. Jo Friday ran in when Angela had opened the backdoor.

Jane bent down and picked up Jo and petted her . Jane sarcastically says " Hey Jo you almost missed all the excitement. Your buddy Bass found a box of rocks and we are about to open it. Isn't that exciting Jo?"

Maura petted and kissed Jo. Laughing at Jane. " Don't you listen to her Jo. Bass has found buried treasure. "

Jo was just happy she was getting all the attention from Maura and Jane.

Jane put Jo down on the floor. She ran over to her water dish for a drink. Jane hugged Maura and began kissing her.

Maura says " Jane your mother will be back in a second. You really want her to catch us kissing again ? "

Jane kept kissing Maura then says " It's going to take her a long time to get Bass in the house. He is a slow turtle remember ."

" Tortoise Jane. " Maura kissed Jane .

A few seconds later Angela comes walking back in with Bass right behind her.

Maura and Jane look at her confused. Maura asks " Angela how did you get him in here so fast? "

Angela smiled deviously " I have my ways. " As Bass was chewing on a chocolate covered strawberry. Angela says " Now Janie open the box."

" Okay okay here we go."

Jane attempts to pick the lock on the box. Angela and Maura watch Jane and hold each others hands on the counter. Jane was working hard trying to unlock the lock.

" I think the lock is rusted. I might have to break it open with a pick and hammer. Would that be okay? " Jane wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand.

In unison Maura and Angela say " Break it! " They look at each other and laugh.

Jane laughs and grabs a pick and hammer. She stops when she feels something wet on her ankle.

Jane looks down and sees Bass . " Ahhh yuck Maura ! Get the pervert off my ankle. He is licking and sucking on my ankle."

Maura laughs and gets up and moves Bass off Jane's ankle. " He is just excited...about the box Jane."

Frowning Jane says " I don't care get him away from me ... he better not have left a mark on me."

Maura makes Bass a plate of vegetables and Bass runs over to it and starts eating.

" Maura please go shut your bedroom door too. I don't want the little perv stealing anymore of my...stuff ." Jane looks at her clueless mother.

Jane goes back working on the box. Maura goes laughing and shuts her bedroom door. She hurried back and sat down. She took Angela's hands in hers again . They waited and watched Jane work on the lock .

One final blow with hammer the lock broke off the box. Jane removed the pieces of the lock that remained on the latch of the box. She tested to see if the lid would lift open. When it did she grinned and looked up into the anxious faces watching her. Jane nodded letting them know within seconds the box's secrets would be revealed.

Jane teased " Sure you want me to open it? "

The women who were almost standing up on the rungs of their stools straining to look into the box. They just looked wide eyed Jane . Pleading with Jane they vigorously nodded yes.

Jane began prying the lid open. It creaked and crunched from years of wear underground. It flew open when Jane bared down all her strength into opening the lid of the box. Jane was the first to see the box's contents.

Jane's eyes got big her eyebrows shot upward. Jane in a shocked surprise whispers almost to herself " Calico ..."

Jane rubs her fingers across the the name on the inside of the lid.

Angela and Maura jump up off their stools. They run over and stand next to Jane .They wanted to see what Jane was seeing.

Angela and Maura let out loud gasps. Maura says " Oh my!...I hoped...but ...I really thought . Jane I thought you would be right. "

Angela laughed loudly then giggled " Ha ! Yeah but she wasn't..."

Angela and Maura looked at each other. Then they held one another jumping up and down excitedly.

Angela yells " I was right..We were right ."

Jane shakes her head at the sight of them getting so excited and laughs. Jane starts looking through the box. She picks up one piece and says " This looks like it's real."

Angela takes it out of Jane's hand " Of course it is real Janie. It's a gold coin! We're rich! " She looks at Maura. " And Maura you are even richer now. " Maura starts laughing with Angela.

Maura hugs Jane and starts jumping up and down. " It's so exciting aren't you excited Baby? "

Smiling down at Maura. " Yeah Sweetie I am. But I don't think we are going to get super rich. There is only like 20 or so gold coins in there. "

Maura looks into the box disappointed . Angela starts rifling through the box. She picked out a few things and held them out in the palm of her hand for Jane to see.

" Yeah but Janie look at these. I think this one is an emerald. And these two look like...Diamonds! " Angela was yelling loudly and excitedly at Jane.

Maura inspected the gems closely. " Yes Angela I do believe they are." Again Angela and Maura hugged and jumped up and down excitedly.

Jane tries to take control of the situation. Before her Ma goes completely off the deep end. " Alright you two settle down . We don't know what all this is worth. Or if we can even keep it for ourselves. We might have to turn all this in. Let's not get carried away... But I got to admit this is pretty cool. "

Maura and Angela grinned and nodded at Jane. Jane started taking out the contents of the box. Placing all the gold coins and gems on the kitchen counter. She placed them all evenly apart so they could get a good look at it all.

Angela and Maura inspected each piece very closely. They were still trying to convince themselves these were real. And not some elaborate prank someone was playing on them.

Maura says " I have a jeweler's glass. I'm going to go get it so I can take a better look at these diamonds. I'll be right back. " Maura took off to her bedroom to retrieve it from her safe in her walk-in closet.

Jane went to get her laptop . So that she could do some research of her own on the box.

Angela was left alone with the treasure box. She looked around still vibrating in excitement. She bent down and patted Bass's shell excitedly.

" Oh Bass! I love you. You have made us all rich you beautiful turtle you."

Maura comes back in hearing Angela " Tortoise Angela. Bass is a tortoise not turtle."

Angela pets Bass " Oh sorry. Of course you are a tortoise. You beautiful creature you . "

Jane comes back in holding her laptop. She sits it down next to the box. Bass had moved under Jane's feet . So Jane rested her feet on top of Bass's shell. " Ma don't make nice with the little pervert. He isn't gonna give you his share of the treasure." Jane laughed at her own joke.

Angela hit Jane on the back. " I would never take his share. He can buy himself a real nice pen now with his share ."

Jane got mad " Hey I built the pen he has now. It is really nice if I do say so myself."

Maura hugged Jane " Yes it is Jane . Bass loves his pen." Maura and Angela shared a look and laugh.

Jane bent over her laptop and starts reading what she finds . " Well the good news is it looks like you can keep anything that you find buried on your own property. "

Angela looks at Jane " And what's the bad news Janie? "

Jane looks up from the laptop " What?... Oh no there isn't any bad news. Or at least I haven't found any yet. "

Maura was inspecting one of the diamonds with her jeweler's glass. " More good news. This diamond is real. And the color and clarity are amazing. "

Jane looked up and smiled taking in the excitement of her Ma and Maura. Out of the corner of her eye Jane saw something in the box. Jane went to inspect the box more closely. Maura and Angela were not paying attention to what Jane was doing. They were too busy inspecting the coins and the gems.

Jane saw a piece of paper sticking up from the bottom of the box. Jane felt around and noticed a string. Jane pulled on the string. It revealed a false bottom in the box. Jane lifted it up and saw something. She saw a pile of letters tied together by a string. She lifted those letters up and sat them on the counter. Jane then saw two rings on the bottom of the box. They were Irish claddagh rings.

Maura looked up at Jane wondering what else she had found. " Baby what do you have there? "

Jane looks up " I don't know. I found some letters and rings. "

Maura walks over to Jane and puts her arm around Jane's waist . She looks at the letters and reads the top envelope " Anne.." She looks at the next letter " Mary.."

Jane gets excited " Oh I wonder if it's the famous Anne and Mary? "

Maura confused asks " Famous? Who are Anne and Mary Jane?"

Surprised Jane says " You mean I know something you don't? "

Maura play hits Jane " Jane I'm sure you know a lot of things that I don't know. So who were they? "

Jane smiles proudly " Anne and Mary were famous because they were female pirates."

Maura's eyes widen in surprise and interest. " Really? I didn't know that there were female pirates. Let's read one of the letters and see if it's them. "

Jane nods and Maura takes the letter that had Anne's name on it. Maura pulled her stool up next to Jane and sat down. Angela sat down to listen to Maura read the letter .

Maura opens the letter . Jane and Maura look over the letter. Jane points to the bottom of the letter " Look it says " Freely of these earthly binds I offer you my mind body soul and all my love , Mary..."

Maura asks " That is beautiful. Is it them? Were they lovers too Jane? "


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

\

Bass the (Turtle) Tortoise

Maura and Jane decided to call in some experts to look at what they had found. The Isles Foundation had many interests . One of which was historical society based in Boston. The foundation took control of the box and all of its contents.

The one letter Maura and Jane had begun to read was too brittle to handle too much. Most all the writing was too illegible and faded off to read. Only the bottom of letter was legible. But that was enough to peak everyone's interest to call in experts to try and interpret them.

Three days passed by Angela was at her wits end to find out about the box. She sat in Maura's kitchen questioning Maura for any news from her foundation.

" Angela I'm sorry but I don't have any new information for you yet? " Maura poured Angela a cup of coffee and handed it to her.

Jane still half asleep came grumbling into the kitchen . She kissed Maura . " Morning Sweetie . Morning Ma . Ma quit badgering Maura she'll let you know anything new when she finds out okay? Coffee?"

Maura smiles and hands Jane her coffee. Jane takes it and kisses Maura again . " Thanks Sweetie."

Maura looks at Angela " I promise Angela as soon as I know anything . I will let you know."

Still not satisfied Angela asks " Well what do they have to do to it. Can't they just see how much it's worth and tell us? I mean they can figure out those letters and things later can't they? "

Jane was getting angry " Ma Maura doesn't control what they have to do. Leave her alone. You should be happy that she is even willing to share it with you. Now knock it off and leave her alone."

Angela raises her hands up in the air in surrender. " Fine Fine I was just curious. I'm sorry Maura honey I just get excited about things."

Maura nods " It's okay. I understand . I think it's exciting too. I call them three times a day to see if there is any news. It is driving me crazy too. But these things take time."

Angela got up to leave to go back to her guest house. " Well girls I'm going to leave . I have to go to work. You two have a nice day off. Call me if there is any news. Love you bye." Angela left.

" I'm sorry about my Ma." Jane pulled Maura into her arms and kissed her.

" I'm as anxious as your mother about all this . Why are you not ?"

" Sweetie I have already found all the treasure I ever need in you. And I'm not sharing you with anybody." Maura hugs and kisses Jane " You are my treasure too. I love you ."

Jane adds " But I am a little excited to find out more about the pirates. Mary and Anne they seem interesting. I really hope that they were a couple too. Don't you?"

Maura smiles and says " Yeah that would great to find out. And if they can find out if those were love letters to each other. I can hardly wait to find out. It's just weird knowing it was buried in my backyard all this time."

Jane rocks Maura side to side playfully in her arms " I just wonder how pirates treasure box ended up here in Boston though? "

Maura looked puzzled at Jane " Well you know about the Dungeon Rock treasure right?"

" Oh yeah Lynn Woods that's right I can't believe I forgot about that ? The rumor was a pirate ship landed in the harbor by Lynn township. They had stopped to get supplies. But everyone thought that they buried their treasure there also. I think it was four pirates and they caught and hung at least two of them. I know for a fact at least one escaped . Because that is why no one knows where the treasure was really buried. No one ever found the pirate or the treasure. Well until Bass found it. " Jane laughs.

Maura laughs " Yes and all that happened what only about ten fifteen miles from here?"

Jane gets excited " Yeah you think that the box we found was the Dungeon Rock treasure really? Whoa how cool would that be Maura? "

Maura smiles " It is a possibility."

Jane laughs " Me , Frankie and Tommy spent half our childhood digging up yards everywhere looking for that treasure... Oh the box we found did have Calico Jack's name on it. You think it was the famous pirate Captain Calico Jack ? "

Maura laughed at Jane's childlike excitement. Maura put her hand on Jane's cheek and says " I think so Jane. I did some research . Anne and Mary served and sailed on the same ship as Captain Calico Jack. So I would say odds are it was him."

Jane excitedly says " Oh wait until I tell Frankie and Tommy. They will be mad a turtle found their treasure . "

" Tortoise Jane not turtle ."

" Sorry. Hey maybe we can buy Clemmy with Bass's share of the loot? "

Maura's eyes get big surprised at Jane. " You mean you wouldn't mind two tortoises living here all the time?"

" Of course not. This is your house. If you don't mind why would I care ? Plus Bass might finally leave me the hell alone. If he has his little fuc...um mating buddy with him all the time ."

Maura laughs " Thank you for not cursing Jane. And I want you to be comfortable here too. I know we haven't really talked about it before but...um..."

" What Sweetie?"

Maura nervously asks " Jane I would really love it if you would think about moving in here with me? "

Stunned Jane hugs Maura tighter and kisses her on her neck. " Well I ….um...really? You want me to move in here with you? Wow um … I think we should discuss it more...Maybe you should think about it more? …..I'm not that easy of a person to live with...um ...I do love you though Sweetie you know that."

" I love you Jane. I want to live with you. But we can talk more about it if you want . But my mind is already made up I want you here."

Jane smiled and laughed " Me and Clemmy moving in? You sure are trying to fill up your house aren't you? Don't you ever miss the peace and quiet of when you lived here by yourself ?"

" No I love the chaos of you and your family."

" Well you got the chaos part right. If I move in you will never have a minutes peace between me and my family. Is that what you really want?"

Maura kissed Jane and says " More than anything I want that. I want you."

" Well I guess there isn't anything else to discuss then."

" You'll move in here then?"

Jane smiled " If you'll have me. I'll move in this weekend."

Maura hugged and kissed Jane " Oh Jane I love you so much."

Jane picked Maura up in her arms and carried her off to the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bass the (Turtle) Tortoise

Jane and Maura turned in early Thursday night. They had to get away from Angela's non stop questioning about the treasure chest. Angela just couldn't understand why there wasn't any more news about the box they had found. So Jane and Maura feigned tiredness and told her they were going to bed early. Angela finally left and they went to bed.

About 1:00am Maura woke with a start. Jane was thrashing and moaning around in the bed. Maura thought Jane must be having a nightmare. She was worried that it might be Hoyt again. Maura pulled Jane into her arms and holds her. Jane is still thrashing about. Maura strokes Janes hair trying to calm her down.

" It's okay Baby . I'm here he can't hurt you anymore. He's dead Jane. He's never coming back. Shhhh...shhhh Baby it's okay...you are okay...shhh."

Jane mumbles still in the nightmare and still half asleep asks. " He's dead? ….. No no no ...not dead..I didn't kill him... I promise Maura I didn't kill him..no.."

Maura kisses and holds her tightly " Yeah Baby you did. Hoyt is dead you killed him. He can never hurt us again...shhhhh...I love you Baby...shhh.."

Jane still half asleep she was sweating , scared and shaking . She sits straight up and pushes herself up against the headboard of the bed. She wraps her arms around Maura and rocks back and forth.

Maura tries to calm Jane. " I'm sorry Baby . Shhh.. It's okay you are safe now." Maura buries her head in Jane's neck and kisses her. "Want to talk about Baby?"

Jane whines " No not really... It was awful...He was all over me." Jane shivers disgusted at the memory. " His tongue...God! It was so long... Maura it was disgusting. I …...I..I feel so...dirty...He he wouldn't stop...he just kept ….crawling ..on me I couldn't do anything. He was so heavy on top of me...Ohhh eww mmm …..He moved that head...I can't ...I can't talk about it."

Maura held her and rocked her in her arms. " Shh Baby you don't have to talk about him. Hoyt can never hurt you or me again. Shhhh Baby..it's okay everything's going to be fine."

Jane looked confused " Hoyt?...It wasn't him...it was..."

Jane was now fully awake and fully embarrassed to tell Maura who she was afraid of in her nightmare. No way was she ever going to tell Maura. She would never live it down. Detective Bad Ass Rizzoli has a reputation to uphold even with Maura.

Maura still holding Jane in her arms she looked at Jane " Who was it? Jane?...Baby you can tell me...I won't tell anyone...I promise."

Jane held Maura tightly and buried her head into Maura's body trying to disappear. Jane shook her head no vigorously against Maura's shoulder.

" You'll make fun of me . I can't tell you. Let's just go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you up."

Jane gets under the covers and tries to go to sleep. But Maura was still sitting up .  
" Baby I know you are not asleep yet. Now tell me about your dream. I'm afraid if you don't. You will have the same nightmare over and over again. If you talk about it chances are you will not have that nightmare again. But it's up to you." Maura slides down under the covers.

Jane thinks over what she should do. She really can't take having that dream again.

Jane sits back up and scoots herself up against the headboard. She pulls the blankets up to her chin. " Okay I'll tell you."

Maura sits up next to Jane. She pulls Jane into her arms and hugs her tightly. " Oh good I think it will really help you Baby really I do."

Jane lays her head on Maura shoulder. " Maura ….. please don't laugh too much at me. I know you are going to laugh. But don't too much okay?"

Maura was getting worried . It was sounding like a really bizarre dream Jane must have had.

" Baby I love you. I will try not to laugh at all. Tell me Honey. It probably isn't as bad as you think it is."

Jane's head was still laying on Maura's shoulder. But Jane pulled the covers completely over her head.

" It was Bass. He was on top of me like before. But in my dream his tongue was about two feet long. And it was trying to lick me. I couldn't get him off of me. But Maura I stopped him . I sat on top of his shell and he stopped. "

Jane stayed under the covers and waited for Maura to laugh.

And yes Maura laughed " Jane Baby really Bass ? You had a nightmare about Bass? And you sat on top of him on his shell? Really? "

Jane came out from under the covers. " Stop laughing Maura. Yes it was awful. Don't laugh .Yes I sat on his shell. Well he started it . " Jane smiled at the thought of herself sitting on Bass.

Maura was trying not to laugh . But the more she tried not to the more she laughed.

" I'm sorry Jane . He started it, really? Bass started it so you sat on him? I know the dream scared you Baby. But the image of it..." Maura started giggling uncontrollable. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Jane starts laughing watching Maura. Jane jokes " What? The sight of me riding on Bass's shell is funny to you? "

Maura nods yes and laughs harder .

Jane laughs " Fine see how much I laugh when you have a nightmare about Jo Friday ."

Jane and Maura laugh. Maura says " Let's just try to get some sleep Baby okay?"

They moved back under the covers and Jane spooned Maura. " Okay but if I have that dream again. I'm just going to shoot the turtle."

Maura giggled " Tortoise Jane."

Jane laughed " Fine I'll shoot the tortoise."

Then both laughed and drifted back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Bass is back. Sorry it's taken so long. I know I told a lot of you I was going to make this story into a sequel. But as you can see I changed my mind. I want to take this time to thank all of you that have hung in there with this story it means so much to me. I've so enjoyed your reviews and Pm's about this story. That is what convinced me to continue the story. So I hope you like this new chapter.

.

.

.

Bass the (Turtle) Tortoise

\

Chapter 12

"Moving in Day"

Jane was carrying the last box of her things into Maura's house. She was now completely moved in with her. Jane was nervous she really wanted to make this work. She couldn't imagine her life without Maura.

"Jane honey has everyone left ?" Maura hugged Jane from the back as Jane was going through her last box of things.

Jane turned her head and kissed Maura on her cheek. " Yeah sweetie Frankie just drove off. He took Ma with him. Ma and Frankie are going over to see TJ. So it's just us for a little while."

Maura smiles and says " Good I."

Loud scraping and banging on the back door stopped Maura from finishing what she was going to say. Jane and Maura both go over to the door. Jane opens it and there at their feet was Bass. Bass ignored them both and walked quickly past both of them.

Maura greets Bass " Hi Bass honey did you miss us? Is that why you broke out of your pen to come see us?"

Jane went over to him and bent down and patted his shell. " No Maura the little pervert just hasn't bothered me today and decided to fix that and come find me."

Bass took off as soon as Jane stopped petting him. " Hmm I don't like the look in his eyes . He is up to something Maura."

Maura laughs "You're just paranoid. He just wanted to come inside and visit."

" I don't trust the pervert. We need to keep an eye on him. "

Maura laughs "Do you want me to put him back in his pen?"

Jane never taking her eyes off Bass says "No we just need to watch him. I think we need to check to see if we can get Clemmy for him. He is a lot calmer when he sees her regularly."

Maura takes Jane's hand in hers and leads her over to the couch and they sit down.

"Jane I talked to the farm earlier today and guess what?"

Jane had already lost interest in talking about Bass. She was more interested in Maura's neck at the moment. Jane leaned into Maura's neck and began kissing her.

" C'mon aren't you going to guess. You'll like the answer Jane."

Jane mumbles into Maura's neck "Fine they want to buy Bass."

Shocked Maura lightly smacked Jane on her head. "Jane! I would never give Bass away. No they said we can get Clemmy. The breeder is willing to sell her. And guess what?"

Jane so not interested in guessing sits up rolls her eyes and lets her head fall back on the couch. Jane nonplussed turns her palms up " I don't know you said you'd buy her if he would take Bass off your hands."

Maura was getting a little upset " Jane no of course not. Do you want me to give Bass away really? Seriously does he bother you that much?"

Jane knew her teasing had gone too far so she sat up and says " No sorry . I'm just teasing .I well he's okay. So Are you going to buy Clemmy?"

Maura smiled " I already did she will be here later tonight. I'm so excited for Bass. Aren't you?"

Jane dead pan says " Yes so excited. Most wonderful thing that has ever happened."

Maura grinned at Jane " Very funny but I know you're happy for Bass. Plus he is going to be too busy now with her to aggravate you. You have to at least be a little happy about that honey right?"  
Jane nodded " Yes I guess." Bass comes walking toward the couch with Jane's sock in his mouth. " Maura why? Why does the pervert like me so much?" Jane jerks the sock out of his mouth. She shakes the sock in front of Bass's face and says " I can never wear this again . It's got turtle spit all over it. Well at least I hope it's only spit you little pervert. Thanks a lot Bass."

Maura covers her mouth to hide her giggle. " Tortoise not turtle and Baby he loves you. He just takes your things to feel closer to you."

"Well make him stop or my foot is going to get a lot closer to his ass while I'm kicking it." Jane flicked the sock across Bass's shell.

Bass turns around and walks back toward Maura's bedroom again. Jane whines " Maura Bass is heading back to get more of my stuff."

Maura laughs "Clemmy will be here tonight. Hopefully Bass will be too busy with her to bother you anymore honey it'll be okay." Maura hugs Jane.

The doorbell rings loudly and Maura gives Jane a kiss and goes to answer the door. Jane follows Maura to the door. She opens the door and sees a man holding a few manila folders.

The man is dressed in a black suit with a hat says "Hello are you Dr. Isles?"

Maura says cautiously as Jane positions herself strategically behind Maura. " Yes I am."

The man says "I am from the Isles Foundation."

Maura says " Oh yes would you like to come in to discuss the findings?"

" Thank you but no I have other assignments to complete. Dr. Isles I have been instructed to personally deliver these to you." He hands Maura all the folders. "They all have been filled out as you requested. One for each of the discovering applicants. And of course the appraisal checks waiting on approval." He hands her his card which she accepts with a smile. " Use that number if there are any problems. Or if you have any questions." He tipped his hat as he was leaving and says " Good day ladies."

Maura closes the door and excitedly holds up the folders. " Angela is going to be so happy the report is here."

They go back and sit down on the couch and look through the report.

" Wow Maura Ma is going to flip when she sees the checks."

" Really you don't think that amount is a little low?"

Jane looked at Maura like she was crazy. " Are you kidding? Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars split between us Maura she is going to go crazy. It is way more than I thought it was worth."

"Jane that is just one check. We each get a check for that amount. So what me ,you , Angela and Bass. That makes it one million."

Jane's eyes almost pops out of her head . "OH my God! You're kidding right a million dollars? American dollars right. Shit! I don't know what to say."

Maura nodding her head to Jane kept reading the report says " Jane wait it says here that the checks doesn't include the letters. They are still researching to see if they can authenticate them. So there could be more checks once they do that."

Jane stands up still in shock she begins to pace back and forth. She runs her fingers through her hair pulling the hair away from her face. "I gotta call Ma. You want to tell her in person Maura. I'm sure you want to see her reaction in person don't you? I'm sure it'll be a wild cartoon like reaction." Jane laughs.

Maura smiled touched Jane would know she would love to see Angela's reaction in person instead of over the phone. " Yes please thank you Jane. I love how you like to share family moments like this with me."

Jane sits down next to Maura and hugs and kisses her. Jane teased her " Maura sweetie I love you and I hate to tell you this but you are considered family now. From now on you have to be at every family moment good or bad. You just get to start with a good moment ."

Maura smiles " I'm honored."

"Yeah wait till Tommy does something bonehead and we all have to be there for it."

"I'll just love to be included."

Jane kissed her again and teased " You're a little weirdo. I'm going to give Ma a call now ."

Bass comes walking in again this time he is dragging one of Jane's bras from his mouth. Maura and Jane look at each other. Maura laughs Jane drops her head down defeated.

"Maura please take care of that. I'm going to call Ma and tell her to come home as soon as she can."

Maura nods her head yes at Jane. She gets up and goes to Bass to take Jane's bra away from him.

Jane walks in the kitchen and makes the call. After she finishes talking to her she grabs a beer from the refrigerator and yells into the living room to Maura " Sweetie you want something to drink? I'm having a beer."

Maura says " Yeah a water please."

Jane takes out a bottle of water and walks into the living room. She sees Maura and Bass playing tug and war with her bra. Just as Jane was going to go rip the bra out of his mouth the door bell rang.

"I'll get it Maura. Just jerk it out of his mouth." Jane walks over and opens the door . She sees a smiling Megan.

Jane surprised to see Megan says "Well hey stranger long time no see. Come in."

" Hi Jane good to see you again. Um well I got Clemmy with me so I probably should get her situated out back first. I just wanted to let you all know I was here."

Maura hearing Megan's voice dropped her end of the bra and got up . Maura did not like how Megan flirts with Jane every time she sees her.

Maura jogs up quickly and puts her arm around Jane and kisses her. Then casually looks at Megan and says to Jane " Oh I'm sorry I didn't know Megan was bringing Clemmy. How nice."

Jane laughed to herself. She loved jealous Maura. Jane says " Um yeah she is taking Clemmy to the back . She is just letting us know first."

Megan says " Hi Maura good to see you again. Listen I'm sure you are busy so I'm just going to go unload her now. I stop in before I leave."

They all nod and Megan leaves to go and attend to Clemmy. Maura and Jane go back and sits on the couch. Jane starts laughing.

Maura laughs and says " Stop Jane I'm not jealous."

Jane smiling nods and says "Okay if you say so. So if I go out and help her you won't mind?"

Maura's mouth fell opened shocked Jane would say that " She has plenty of helpers with her. You do not need to go help okay."

Jane hugs her laughs and teasingly says " Yeah you're not at all jealous."

Maura grins " I'm not really I."

A loud bang interrupts them as the front door slams shut. Angela and Frankie come walking in fast and out of breath .

Angela says " What's wrong ? What happened Janie? Tell me I can take it."

Jane and Maura look at each other bewildered . Jane says "Ma what is going on? I told you to come back when you were done visiting with TJ."

Angela says "You sounded strange I thought something was wrong. Is there something wrong?"

Maura laughs "No Angela something very nice has. We received the report from Isles Foundation and we wanted to read them with you here."

A loud excited squealing came out of Angela scaring Maura a little.

Jane held Maura tighter and says to her "Enjoying the family moment now Maura?"

Maura grins and nods . Bass comes in to see all the commotion happening. He has a pair of Jane's boy shorts in his mouth and heads towards Jane.

Maura , Angela and Frankie all laugh. Jane whines " God he is just a little pervert."

: - D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bass the (Turtle) Tortoise

Jane bends down and yanks her boy shorts out of Bass's mouth. "Leave my stuff alone you little perv!"

Maura hugs and kisses Jane "It's okay remember Clemmy is here now. Let's take him out to his pen and show him. Hopefully this will be the last time he does anything to you. Okay?"

Jane lays her head down on Maura's shoulder "Okay , God I hope you are right sweetie."

Jane was holding the shorts down to her side and Bass walks by and snatches them back from Jane and scampers away. Maura , Angela and Frankie all laugh. Jane sighs and fake cries on Maura's shoulder.

Angela excitedly says "Wait . You can't go yet. We need to read the report. I mean aren't you two excited?"

Jane still pouting looks at her Ma. "Yeah I guess. Maura you want to read the report too I take it?"

Maura still hugging Jane begins bouncing happily "Yes , yes Jane ."

"Okay , where in the kitchen ?"

Maura nods yes and everyone follows Jane into the kitchen and they each take a seat at the kitchen island.

Maura playing hostess asks "Would anyone like any refreshments?" They all shake their heads no.

Angela asks "Maura have you read the report already? What does it say?"

Maura shakes her head "No ,well I've read a little of the report. I need to read all of it."

Maura takes out the papers in the folders and starts to read for the parts that everyone would want to hear. Angela is so excited she smiles a big goofy grin at Frankie and Jane.

Jane laughs "Ma I think you're really going to like this."

Angela hugs and laughs shaking Frankie with excited anticipation. Frankie just laughs.

Frankie looks at Maura and pleads "Maura please tell her quick before Ma hugs the life out of me."

Maura looks up at Frankie and Angela . She sees Frankie's head being thrown side to side from Angela's excited hugging . Maura laughs "Okay Frankie sorry." Maura looks down at the paper again and reads "The authenticity of the coins have been established to be from Jack "Calico Jack" Rackham's lost treasure from the year 1718. However from the years 1718-1720 the letters alleged written by female pirates who served under "Calico Jack" who names were Anne Bonny and Mary Read are in a deteriorating condition and have yet been authenticated. Research will be continued on their ten letters..." Maura mumbles unimportant parts then says "We have issued the checks for $250,000. For further inquire.."

Angela screams and squeals yelling "Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars Whooo Hooo!Oh my God ,Oh my God ,Oh my God! Maura , Janie Oh my God were rich! Well Maura you already are rich but now we are too. Bless that little turtle's heart for finding the treasure . Oh my God! I can't believe this is really happening ."

Frankie jumps out of his mother's grasp in fear for his life and laughing happily for her. He moves beside Jane and then hides behind her still laughing at his Ma.

Maura's a little shocked but was so happy at Angela's reaction. Calling Bass a turtle Maura thought to herself it must be a genetic thing corrects Angela "Tortoise not turtle Angela. Bass is a tortoise."

Angela nods her head apologetically "Oh yeah tortoise sorry. What ever he is I love him...We are rich because of that little beautiful guy." Angela got a serious look on her face and asks "Um so what four ways how much is that for each of us? Janie get me a piece of paper so I can figure it out for us."

Jane and Maura look at each other and smile. Maura says to Jane "You want to explain it to her or do you want me to?"

Jane hugged Maura and gave her a quick kiss "Let me tell her. Frankie stand behind Maura or she will hug you to death for sure when I tell her."

Frankie looks confused at Maura and Jane but moves behind Maura. Maura laughs and Angela looks at Jane trying to figure out what she wasn't understanding.

"What Janie? What's wrong? Please don't tell me we can't keep the money. Oh Lord !Please tell me that isn't it?"

Jane walks over to her Mother . She places her hands on her shoulders and braces herself for her Ma's reaction to what she is about to say. "No Ma we can keep the money. But listen I want you to stay calm when I tell you. Remember what your doctor said about your high blood pressure. You shouldn't get overexcited okay?" Angela smiled and nodded yes. "Okay There are four checks in the folder. Maura , me , Bass and you each get a check for $250,000." Jane backed up waiting for her Ma to go crazy.

Angela's mouth opened like she was about to say something but nothing came out and her mouth stayed opened.

Jane leans down and looks into her Ma's eyes to see what's wrong. "Ma? Are you okay? Did you hear what I said? We don't split the money we each get that much money."

Angela nods and says "Janie you aren't lying to your mother are you?" Jane smiles and shakes her head no. Angela grabs Jane by her wrists tightly so she couldn't get away. "Janie I...Maura you are..."

Angela is so overwhelmed starts crying. Jane hugs her and Maura and Frankie comes over and joins in a group hug with Angela.

After a few seconds Jane squirms her way out of the group hug "I'm out you all just keep on hugging. I'm going to go get my underwear back from that rat in a shell ."

Maura lifted out her head from the hug and says to Jane. "Be nice to Bass "The Tortoise" not rat in shell Jane. Remember he just made you and Angela rich okay?"

Jane squinted at Maura like she was mad "Yeah ,yeah ,yeah I'm just going to go thank him. Maybe with a kick on his backside ." Jane went off walking looking for Bass.

Maura yelled to Jane "Be nice Jane."

Maura breaks away from the hug and chases after Jane afraid of what she might do to Bass. Maura catches up with Jane and takes her by her hand and walks her outside to find Clemmy hoping that it would make Jane feel better.

Once out back to Bass's pen Maura says "Jane look see Clemmy is waiting for Bass. Aww isn't she cute?"

Jane stares blankly at Maura "She's a turtle Maura not so cute."

Maura dragging Jane with her goes over to Clemmy and bends over the fence and pats her shell. "Tortoise not turtle now c'mon Jane come say hello to our new roommate."

"Roommate? No yardmate maybe not roommate." Jane leans down and pats Clemmy's shell.

Bass comes scampering out of the house and runs straight toward Jane with the underwear in his mouth. Behind him Frankie and Angela came out to see the new tortoise.

Jane looks and sees Bass "Oh hell here it comes."

Maura chuckles and looks over at Clemmy and sees Megan walk out from behind the new tortoise enclosure. Maura was a little upset Megan was still here and asks her "Oh Megan I thought you already left. Where are your other helpers?"

Jane grins at Maura as Maura wraps her arm around her waist and pulls her closer into Maura's body. "Hey Megan."

Megan smiles sweetly at Jane and says " Hey Jane...Maura..um my co-workers just left. I'm just cleaning up a little and checking to make sure Clementine is adjusting okay."

Frankie busted out laughing and teased Jane "Clementine the turtle Hahaha Jane .You named it after yourself ?"

Jane jumped up and went to Frankie and punched him in his arm hard not liking him laughing . "Not funny Frankie. It was already named that shut up."

"Ow!" Frankie rubbed where Jane hit him . "Sorry Janie but that's freaking funny." Jane starts to hit him again and Frankie runs behind Maura and laughs at her.

Maura smiles "Jane be nice. Clementine is a nice name."

Angela nods "Yes it is Maura. Is the ...tortoise's name Clementine I thought you said it was Clemmy?"

Maura smiled at Angela for saying tortoise instead of turtle and was about to explain .

Megan says "Her nickname is Clemmy but her full name is My Darling Clementine."

Angela nodded "Oh okay."

Maura was pissed Megan explained to Angela. " Angela is that where you got Jane's middle name from?"

Frankie started humming a song. Jane gave him an angry look and shook her finger and pointed warningly at him not to sing it.

Angela answers Maura "Yes I loved that movie so much. And I just thought that name was beautiful but Janie hates it."

Maura nods sympathetically at Angela "I know but I think it's a beautiful name too."

Frankie smiling standing behind Maura starts singing "Oh my darling Oh my Darling My Darling Clementine..."

Jane runs at him. Frankie holds Maura in front of him and uses her as a shield .

Jane grabs around Maura to kill Frankie. Jane yells at Frankie"C'mon coward get away from my girlfriend so I can kill you."

Angela yells "You two stop it right now!"

Jane and Frankie in unison like two scolded children said "Sorry Ma."

Maura and Megan laughed at Jane and Frankie. Maura wanting Megan to leave says "Megan we don't want to keep you any longer. I'm sure there is a load of tortoises that need your care so.."

Megan taken the hint she should leave says "Oh yes I probably should get going."

Jane walks up and Maura immediately reaches out and pulls Jane closer to her . Jane laughs and gives Maura a kiss "Well Megan thank you for bringing Clemmy . I'm sure Bass appreciates it too...Um do you need any help gathering up your equipment to take to your truck?"

Megan looks at an angry looking Maura and smiles "Ah no I got it. You guys just call if you need anything okay?" Megan starts walking away to her truck.

"Okay thanks we will." Jane looks at Maura . "She's leaving are you happy now?"

Maura trying to act innocent "What? Why would I care if she leaves or not?"

Jane chuckles "No reason my little jealous beauty."

Maura was getting mad she stomped one foot and says "I'm not jealous Jane. Why would you even think that?"  
"Oh I don't know maybe because of the vice like grip you have on me every time she gets within a hundred feet of me."

Maura smiles a little "Fine maybe just a little."

Jane puts her arms around Maura "You have absolutely no reason to ever be jealous of anyone . For better or worse I'm always going to be all yours." Jane gave her a passion filled kiss.

Frankie was disgusted about watching Jane get mushy "Ew! Yuck! Clementine knock it off ."

Jane takes off after Frankie and Maura and Angela just laugh as Jane chases him all around the yard. Angela motions to Maura "C'mon let's go inside and leave the children outside to play."

Maura laughs as they both walk back to the house. "Oh we can read the rest of that report. I hope it tells more about those women pirates don't you?"

Walking inside Angela sits down at the kitchen island and answers Maura "Yeah I never knew there were real women pirates back then did you?"

Maura shook her head and sat down " No can you imagine what it must've been like for them?"

"It had to be awful stuck on those boats with all those bloodthirsty pirate men. Ew imagine what it smelled like on the boats?" Angela shivers disgusted by just the thought of it.

Maura laughs "Oh God I never thought of that. Yes there had to be all kinds of wretched smells...You know Jane knows a lot about those women pirates?"

"Really Janie?"  
"Yes she has been telling me some stories about them. For instance that they had to dress and act like men because women were not allowed on the ships. They thought women were bad luck on a ship."

Angela was impressed by Janie "No I didn't know that. I bet that was hard to pretend to be a man all the time? I can't even imagine. Were they on the same ship and know each other were women because that would.."

Jane came in breathing hard from chasing Frankie "Yeah Ma Mary and Anne knew each other were women and they served on the same ship together." Jane hugged Maura and whispered in her ear "And they were rumored to be lovers."

Maura smiles and Angela says "What? What did she say Maura? Did she say something sarcastic about me?"

"No Ma I didn't."

Maura says "She said they were rumored to be lovers."

"Maura!" Jane didn't want her Ma to know that.

Maura laughs "Jane sit tell Angela some of the stories you told me."

Angela's smiles and says "Yes please Janie I think it's fascinating women pirates." Angela's cellphone rings her ring tone was "Brick House"

Maura tries to cover her laugh while Jane laughs out loud and so does Frankie as he walks into the kitchen and hides behind Angela.

Angela waves them all off and answers her phone.

Jane glances outside and sees Bass . Jane excitedly says "Maura look! Bass and Clemmy."

Maura , Jane and Frankie go to the window and look at Bass and Clemmy. Maura says "See I told you. Bass loves Clemmy."

Frankie jokes "Yeah it looks like he really loves her a lot." Bass is having sex with Clemmy. Frankie crudely cheers on Bass " Oh Yeah!Get it boy!"

Jane elbows Frankie in the stomach and points to Maura "Frankie! Be nice to Maura's tortoise."

Frankie holds his stomach and laughs "Sorry Maura. They do seem to like each other though that's good right?"  
Maura smiles "Yes that's a very good thing Frankie. And thank you Jane for saying tortoise."

Jane smiles and was about to say something when Angela says "Frankie we need to go . Right now my grand baby needs me."

Maura is concerned " Oh is TJ okay?"

Jane , Maura and Frankie look to Angela worried Angela as she gathers all her things she answers " Well Tommy says he is fine. But TJ has crawled under his couch and Tommy can't get him out. So Grandma to the rescue. C'mon Frankie drive me over there."

Relieved Frankie says okay I'll take your things to the car. Bye Maura...Clementine." Frankie grabbed Angela's things and ran out to his car.

Jane started to go after him but Maura stopped her. "Let him go TJ needs help. You can get him later honey."

Jane nods okay. "Well I guess we can talk about the check stuff tomorrow okay Ma?"

Angela nods "Yeah that would be better. Bye Maura take care of my Janie. Bye girls."

Angela left and Maura and Jane went back to the window to watch Bass and Clemmy.

Maura holds onto Jane tightly and kisses her . "Um Jane could you do me a favor and feed Bass and Clemmy for me? I really want to take a shower and get ready for bed."

Jane smiles "Sure sweetie no problem. You go ahead I'll be there soon."

Maura walks to their bedroom and Jane gathers some food for Bass and Clemmy and takes it out to the pen to them.

She sits the plate of vegetables down and Bass and Clemmy run towards it. Jane sits down and watches them. "Wow Bass I guess you really worked up an appetite huh? Way to go Clemmy." Clemmy starts walking to Jane . Jane pets her shell " Well hi there. So how you liking your new home?" Jane stands up and sees her boy shorts in the pen and gives Bass a dirty look. She steps in and picks up the shorts and shakes them in Bass's face "These are mine keep your hands or claws off."She points to Clemmy "That's yours put your hands or whatever on her." Jane steps out and starts walking back to the house swinging her boy shorts on her finger and yells back at the tortoises "Have a good night you two."

Jane walks into the house laughing at the tortoises. As she walked into the bedroom the boy shorts fell to the ground as well as did her jaw when she saw Maura. Maura was in a full pirate costume...A slutty pirate costume at that.

"Oh my God Maura!" Jane started walking slowly toward Maura trying to take in the whole outfit. Then she noticed another thing . A bulge in the crotch area of Maura's Pirate costume.

Maura smirked and says "Be prepared to be boarded Matey."  
Jane grinning started stripping off her clothes as fast as she could...

to be continued?

A/N – Thanks for reading my story. I hope you liked it. Want more? : D


	14. Chapter 14

Bass the (Turtle)Tortoise

Chapter 14

Jane was stripping off her clothes as fast as she could. She then was standing left there only in her Batman boy shorts .

Jane pulls away to look at Maura better. "Now about this outfit."

Jane noticing how Maura's breasts look in the costume . Jane slips of the Batman shorts and throws them across the bedroom to the floor. Jane says "Wow! Sweetie I think your boobs have gotten bigger."

Maura chuckles "No they haven't. It's the corset making them look bigger. You like them huh?"  
Jane lustfully staring at them nods grinning. She moves closer to her and wraps her arms around Maura's waist and starts walking her backward towards the bed. Jane buries her head in Maura's neck and starts sucking on it.

"Jane stop it don't leave any marks. I have to speak at a Isles Foundation meeting in a couple of days ."

Jane stops and teases "You're no fun at all."

Maura laughing "I'm no fun? Ha! I'm standing here in the sluttiest pirate outfit I could find for you. Not to mention I'm wearing a strap on for you. I wa"

Maura stops talking when her back falls down on the bed . Jane laughs as they reach the bed and Jane falls down on top of Maura. " It will be more fun when the outfit is off of you. Here let me help you."

Jane starts spreading kisses on Maura's ample corseted breasts. Jane unties the laces on the corset and the breasts spring loose up and out covering all of Jane's smiling face.

Smirking Jane mumbles into Maura's boobs "Mmm..very very Nice!"

Maura wiggles the corset off of herself and throws it off the bed. Jane reaches down to the tiny little skirt Maura had on. She unfastens the big sash belt wrapped around it and pulls the skirt down off Maura's legs. The strap on flips up against Jane's stomach.

Jane quickly straddles Maura's waist. Maura yelps protesting. "Oh no wait!...Jane no I'm wearing it so I should be on top of you."

Jane shaking her head no smirking as she slowly eases the flesh colored silicone shaft inside of herself.

Teasing Maura Jane tells her "Doctor Isles first rule in wearing the strap on is you have to be quick. You want to fuck someone with it you have to be quick and stop talking and start fucking." Jane laughing watching Maura getting upset.

"Language Jane."

"Oh no no no . When you wear this." Jane grabs the bottom of the shaft adjusting it inside of herself says "... you have to expect a lot of this kind of language."

Jane bends down and starts kissing her. Maura talking while kissing Jane teasingly says "No more cussing I'm going to wash your mouth out with kisses. Now behave?"

Jane smiles and puts her hands on Maura's breasts and begins massaging. She bends down kissing and sucking on Maura's nipples. She starts moving up and down on the strap on .

Just as Jane was finding a rhythm she was liking Maura flipped Jane over on her back and got on top of her. Maura smiles "Quick enough for you? Now this is more what I was hoping for." Maura tries to start thrusting the dildo in Jane.

Jane grinning grabbed Maura by her waist preventing her from thrusting the shaft into her. "No Maura."

Confused "Jane please why?"

Jane laughed "You first have to say it to me then you can do it to me." Jane giggled waiting for Maura to answer.

"Jane? You are not serious are you?" Jane nods yes. "But Jane I don't like to cuss it's...well..oh Jane please just let me make love to you with it?"

Jane was totally enjoying flustering Maura. "Look Maura it's will be much better if you say it to me. It'll make it ….more raw...passionate...HOT!..c'mon now say it?"

Maura grins and looks around . Jane says "Maura there isn't anybody here but us. I promise I won't tell anyone you cussed and had dirty hot sex with me with that."

"Okay but I don't think it would be considered dirty sex necessarily. In the norm of lesbian sexual history it has ..."  
Jane interrupts her "Maura just for the love of God just say it. I'm kinda getting impatient here. I can practically hear the blood pounding and throbbing between my legs Sweetie c'mon just say it?"

Maura takes one last look around . She takes Jane's hands off of her waist. She positions herself ready to thrust into Jane. She looks into Jane's eyes and sees them darkened in arousal almost completely black . Maura says "Umm...I love you Jane..and I.."

Jane trying to help her says " I love you too. Just tell me what you want to do to me Sweetie c'mon."

"I ...want to..."

"You want to what to me?" Jane wraps her legs around Maura's back and waits.

Maura smirks as she had gathered all her courage together and blurts out. " I want to fuck you Jane until you scream out my name!" With that she thrust the shaft all the way into Jane. She begins getting really turned on herself. She begins pounding into Jane harder and faster. Jane is holding onto Maura for dear life with her legs . Jane rocks into each thrust Maura puts into her.

Jane pleads "Oh God Maura say it again please."

Maura smirking at her as sweat begins dripping down her brow . "Um I think I really like fucking you Jane. Now shut up I'm busy here...fucking you."

Jane laughs out loud "Oh God what have I created ?" Maura pumping hits the right spot on Jane . Jane says " Oh yeah right there mmm.."

Maura feeling her own orgasm fast approaching starts thrusting faster in and out of Jane.

Jane's starts to come wraps her arms around Maura's back and begins clawing and scratching as the orgasm hits her ."Ooooh Maura ! Yes oh God yes mmmm."

Maura comes as she feels the finger nails digging in deeper into her back. And with one last thrust and pounding against her clit Maura comes too " Oh Jane Oh fuck yes...ohh..mmm."

Maura collapses on top of Jane as they both are breathing heavy . Jane brushes the hair away from Maura's face . She laughs and between breaths says " I ..think now I need ..to wash out your..mouth with kisses."

Maura gets off Jane and curls into her body burying her face into Jane's neck. "You are more than welcomed to do just that."

Jane wraps her arms around Maura kisses her and says sleepily "I will in the morning. Sleep now too tired now. I'll wash out your mouth in the morning okay? I love you."

Maura smiles "Okay. I love you too Baby goodnight." Maura heard Jane start to softly snore smiles . Maura takes off the strap on and throws it to the floor and tries to go to sleep too.

Next morning Jane wakes up and feels in the bed for Maura. But the bed is empty. Jane rubs the sleep off her face with her hands and gets up to look for Maura. Jane sees the pirate hat on the chair and smiles flashing back to the nights activities. Jane laughed to herself remembering that she had got Maura to say fuck. Jane jumped out of bed and threw on some shorts and a t-shirt. Just as she was about to walk out of the bedroom she grabbed the pirate hat and put it on her head.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Maura cooking breakfast. "Goooood Morning Sweetie." Jane walks over and gives Maura a big passionate kiss.

Maura smirks "Good morning Sweetie. Sleep well?"

"Very well thanks to you." Jane pulls her into a hug.

Just as the backdoor flung open. In walked Angela. " Good morning girls. Janie the hat why? It's cute on you."

Maura smiling "Good morning Angela. The hat is very cute on you Jane."

Jane still hugging Maura turned to her "No reason I'm just wearing the hat. Anyways morning Ma , why you up so early?"

Angela takes the cup of coffee Maura holds it out to her " Oh I really need this thank you Maura."

Jane mad "Hey where's my coffee?"

Maura pours Jane a cup and hands it to her and kisses her on the cheek. "Here it is."

There is a thump against the back door. Angela goes to the door and opens it. Bass is outside and scampers his way pass Angela.

Angela greets him "Well good morning Bass. You beautiful tortoise you."

Maura smiles at her saying correctly tortoise not turtle. " Bass did you come to get Clemmy some breakfast? I'll fix you one now and bring hers out in a little while okay buddy?" Maura begins fixing a plate of food for Bass .

Jane takes off her pirate hat and puts it on Bass's shell. Jane walks back to Maura. Bass follows Jane.

"Oh that's so cute Bass loves you Janie." Jane shakes her head and ignores Bass. "So Janie did you guys read any more of that report? What did it say?" Angela sits down at the kitchen island.

Jane takes her coffee cup and goes and sits down next to her Mother with Bass trailing right behind her. " No Ma we turned in early last night. Oh wait is TJ okay? Did you get him out?"

Angela smiles "Yes TJ is perfectly fine I saved him. He was so cute he was under the couch just smiling at me. I said come to grandma and he reached for me and crawled out. It was so beautiful" Angela begins choking up and getting tears in her eyes just remembering what happened.

Jane smiling at her rubs her hand on her Ma's back to comfort her "Oh that's sweet Ma. I'm glad my nephew is okay."

Maura sits down a plate of vegetables for Bass. "Breakfast Bass don't worry I'll get Clemmy some too in a minute."

Jane looks down at Bass and watches as he bites into a strawberry and walks it over to her and lays it down by her foot . Jane looked around and was happy she was the only one that saw what Bass did. Jane reached down quickly and picked up the strawberry and popped it in her mouth and ate it.

Maura fixed Jane and herself a plate and brought them over to the kitchen island and sat down. She handed Jane her plate and whispered in her ear "I saw that."

Jane turned to her "What?"

Maura kisses Jane "Bass gave you his strawberry. So sweet."

Angela smiling "Aw I love that turt...I mean tortoise. Don't you Janie."

Jane started eating her breakfast shakes her head no ."I really don't and do you two want to know why?" They both nodded. Jane held out her foot and Bass was sucking on her toe again. "Ewww! Bass let go of my toe you little pervert. Don't you dare leave a mark again. Maura help."

Angela and Maura both start laughing. Maura walks over and moves Bass off of Jane's toe.

Maura talks to Bass "Bass honey don't suck on Jane's toes sweetie she really doesn't like that okay?" Maura pats his shell and feeds him a strawberry.

Jane gets mad "Maura quit rewarding him with strawberries when he does something to me."

Maura looks up pouting "I'm sorry but he looked so sad."

There was another loud bang on the backdoor . Angela got up and open the door. Clemmy was there and came scampering in pass everyone to Bass.

Angela laughing says "Clemmy did you come to get your boyfriend?"  
Maura smiles and pets Clemmy's shell. Maura gets her plate of food and sits it down in front of her. Bass moves back over to Jane and lays his head down on her foot.

Maura sees what Bass does "Aww Jane look he is saying he is sorry."

Jane looks down at Bass on her foot. He was too cute even for her to yell at him "Okay I forgive you pervert."Jane bends over and pets his shell.

Clemmy was watching everything Bass was doing. She didn't look happy about it. She scampered quickly over to Bass and Jane. She went to Jane's foot and bites her pinky toe hard.

"Ow Fuck!" Jane pulled her foot away from Clemmy.

Maura says "Language Jane." Then looks at Jane and laughs remembering last night.

Jane started giggling and Angela looked confused. Maura trying to cover says "I think Clemmy is jealous of you Jane."

All of them started laughing as Clemmy went to Bass and bumped into his shell with hers like she was mad at him. Clemmy started walking back outside and Bass followed with his tail down between his legs. Which caused everybody to burst out laughing again.

A/N – Thanks again for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you liked it. Want more ?


End file.
